Tutoring
by davis32
Summary: Percy Jackson school's bad boy, Annabeth Chase school's smartest student and best track athlete to walk through Goode High. Both are being recruited by UCLA but Percy needs help so Annabeth agrees to tutor him. Annabeth starts to fall for him but will Percy really change his ways. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Tutoring Chapter 1

Beep Beep

Groaning seventeen year old Annabeth Chase hit the off button on her alarm clock. Throwing her blankets off she stumbled into her bathroom where she took a shower. Afterwards she dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans with a purple v-neck shirt; she put her blonde hair up in her normal ponytail and slipped on her black Toms. Going downstairs she found her step mom cooking eggs and French toast. "Morning" Annabeth said.

"Good morning sweetie" her step mom said.

Her brothers Matthew and Bobby came running behind her quickly climbing onto the stools at the island and eagerly eating their French toast. Sitting down she pulled out her cell phone and texted her best friend Thalia.

'Do you need a ride today?' Setting her phone on the counter she started eating her breakfast.

'**Yeah, my cousin stayed the night last night so he needs one to. That alright?' **

Furrowing her eyebrows Annabeth texted her back 'Which cousin?'

Thalia had three cousins, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, and Percy Jackson. Annabeth got along fine with Nico and Bianca, but Percy was the school's bad boy and was dating the meanest girl at Goode high school Rachel Dare, she loved making fun of Annabeth because she was a straight A honor student who was in leadership and did tutoring on the weekends, but Annabeth wasn't just all about books she was also the best track runner to ever go to Goode high school. Percy was the typical bad boy, incredibly handsome with black hair and sea green eyes, he was also on the football team as one of the star running backs, captain of the basketball team and he was also on the swim team and was being recruited by Stanford, and UCLA, he went to parties every weekend, skipped class, he was everything that Annabeth wasn't, but Annabeth couldn't help but be attracted to him.

Thalia finally texted her back **'Percy, and I promise he'll be on his best behavior'.**

Annabeth sighed and texted Thalia back 'Okay fine I'll see you in twenty minutes'.

Annabeth finished her breakfast and put her plate in the dish "I have to go see you guys later" Annabeth called out as she headed towards the front door.

Matthew and Bobby came running at her hugging her legs "Bye Annie".

Annabeth smiled and ruffled their hair "Bye guys, bye Susan" she called out grabbing her back pack track bag and keys.

"Bye sweetie" Susan yelled as she closed the door. She smiled at the birthday present her mom had gotten her it was a red BMW 3 series Coupe and Annabeth's baby. Her parents had argued over the gift for an hour before her father finally relented and let Annabeth keep it. She had never been so happy before. Getting into her car she pulled out of the drive way listening to alternative station, Thalia only lived a couple of blocks from away from Annabeth so it didn't take long to get there, she pulled up in front of Thalia's house honking the horn. Soon after two dark haired teens one female and one male came out followed by a younger blonde. Thalia was wearing ripped black jeans with a green day shirt and her normal combat boots with her famous leather jacket. Percy was wearing dark jeans with a tight green shirt and black high tops he was wearing sunglasses and his hair looked like he just woke up. The blonde behind them was Jason Thalia's younger brother. He was wearing light jeans with a blue graphic t-shirt and white high tops. Jason and Percy were really close even though Jason was a year younger and complete opposites. They were both star athletes but Jason was the good kid, he got good grades and never broke any rules, he went to parties but never drank.

Thalia opened the car door and poked her head in "Jason needs a ride to that alright?"

Annabeth nodded her head "Yeah that's fine".

Thalia moved the seat forward so Jason and Percy could climb in, Thalia put the seat back and climbed in "Morning Annie".

Annabeth scowled "Don't call me that".

Thalia just grinned as Annabeth drove off towards their school Jason sat forward so that Annabeth could see his face out of the corner of her eye "Thanks for the ride Annabeth" he kissed her cheek before sitting back in his seat.

"It's no problem Jason" Annabeth said.

"I'm not going to kiss your cheek but thanks for the ride Chase" Percy said leaning his head back on the seat.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Believe me I wouldn't want you kissing me, but you're welcome Jackson".

"You ready for the track meet tonight?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty nervous the scouts from UCLA are going to be there" Annabeth said.

Percy sat forward removing his sunglasses "You're being recruited by UCLA?"

"Yeah and the University of Oregon, but I'm leaning towards UCLA" Annabeth said pulling into the schools parking lot.

Thalia grinned "Yup our Annie is going to get a full ride to college, and of course being the best friend I'm going to follow her to California might as well get as far away from the family as I can".

Percy nodded his head "Amen cousin". Percy, Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Bianca were all children of the big three Olympiad brothers. Thalia did not get along with her father very well, and was determined not to enter the family business; she was leaving it to Jason to deal with.

Annabeth pulled into her normal parking spot getting out and moving her seat so Jason could get out. Once everyone was out of her car she opened the trunk getting her back pack out.

"I have to talk to Chiron before class so I'll see you in homeroom Annie" Thalia said walking towards the school.

Ananbeth scowled "Don't call me Annie" she yelled. Thalia just waved her hand not even turning around. Annabeth had just closed the trunk of her car and locked it when Percy came around the corner walking with her.

"So you're like really smart right?" Percy asked.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow "Uh yeah I'm smart, why?"

"Well I'm being recruited by UCLA as well for swimming but my grades aren't as good as they would like so I was wondering if you would tutor me?" Percy asked running his hand through his hair.

Annabeth stopped walking "You want me to tutor you?"

Percy nodded his head "Yeah, I'll pay you and everything".

Annabeth thought about it for a little bit, she was already tutoring a freshman on the weekends and was getting paid for that but she could use the extra money. "Okay fine, but if your late or miss even one tutoring session I'm done got it".

Percy smiled and said "Thanks so when do we start?"

"When's your free period?" Annabeth asked walking towards the school again.

"Sixth period" Percy said walking next to her. He opened the door for her and followed as she headed towards her locker.

"That's mine to; meet in the library and well start then. But I have to leave early since I've got the track meet" Annabeth said stopping at her locker. Percy leaned against the one next to hers putting his hands in his pockets.

"Okay" Percy said. Annabeth closed her locker and started towards homeroom when Percy ran up behind her.

"Wait were exactly is the library?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head "Meet me at my locker".

Percy grinned "See you then Chase". Annabeth kept walking towards homeroom thinking about the fact that she just agreed to tutor Percy. When she already had enough on her plate, she was in all advanced placement classes, she tutored on the weekends, and she had track practice every day after school. She sat down in her normal desk in Mr. Blofis class, he was also her honors English teacher but she had that class after lunch. She was checking her biology homework when Thalia came in flopping down in the seat next to her.

"So I'm on track to graduating" Thalia said.

"That's good; you get your letter yet from UCLA?" Annabeth asked.

"No but Chiron said it should be coming soon since we graduate in four months" Thalia said setting her feet on Annabeth's desk and relaxing.

Right then Nico came in wearing his normal black skinny jeans, combat boots, and black t-shirt with skulls on it. Nico was a part of Percy's group, along with Jason the good kid, Grover the nature freak, Travis and Connor Stoll the pranksters, Nico was the emo one, Frank Zhang the giant teddy bear, and Leo Valdez the slightly crazy mechanic who spends too much time with the Stoll's who also a year younger and Jason's best friend.

Nico walked by shoving Thalia's legs down so he could get through and sat down in his desk behind Ananbeth. "You could have asked me to move my legs death breath" Thalia said putting her feet back up.

"Yeah but you wouldn't have done it pinecone face" Nico said.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at her cousin "I told you and kelp head to stop calling me that".

Nico just grinned "Do you really think we're going to stop pinecone face".

Thalia growled before looking back at Annabeth "Can you believe I'm related to him?"

Annabeth just laughed as Nico said "Hey, I can't believe I'm related to you". Nico and Thalia started arguing but were interrupted by Mr. Blofis.

"Thalia, Nico don't you think it's a little early to be arguing already?" Mr. Blofis asked.

Thalia and Nico both grinned and said "Absolutly not".

Mr. Blofis sighed trying to hide a smile "Well at least wait to carry on until I'm done with the morning announcements".

The two cousins stopped arguing but continued glaring at each other as Mr. Blofis read the announcements.

Annabeth had just pulled out a book to read when Nico spoke up again "So Percy tells me that you're going to tutor him?"

Thalia's mouth dropped open "Your tutoring Percy?"

Annabeth shrugged trying to fight the blush off her cheeks "Yeah he asked me this morning, I could use the extra cash so I agreed".

Thalia shook her head "I can't believe you agreed to tutor Percy. You know Rachel is going to freak out right? She hates any girl spending time alone with him. She freaked out on me last week because we went to the track meet together, and I'm his freaking cousin".

Annabeth groaned she didn't think about Rachel. Rachel was a super crazy annoying cheerleader. She was always freaking out when Percy talked to another girl let alone be alone with them. "There's nothing going on it's just tutoring in the library" Annabeth said.

Nico snorted "Just tutoring my butt".

Annabeth turned around "What does that mean?"

Nico looked anywhere but Annabeth "Nothing, it means nothing".

Annabeth narrowed her eyes but didn't push him because the bell rang Annabeth grabbed her bag and said "See you in math Thals" before she headed towards biology.


	2. Chapter 2

Tutoring Chapter 2

Annabeth had made it all day without seeing Rachel at least that was until lunch. She was at her locker dropping off her books when someone slammed her locker shut. Annabeth barely had enough time to move her hand, turning around she saw Rachel standing there with her hands on her hips sneering at Annabeth. Annabeth took a deep breath and said "What do you want Rachel?"

"I want you to stay away from my boyfriend" Rachel said her voice full of venom.

"All I'm doing is tutoring him, he needs help with his homework and I need the extra cash. Now if you don't mind I would like to go eat my lunch" Annabeth moved around her heading towards the cafeteria. Rachel angrily stomped behind her but Annabeth kept going completely ignoring the angry red head.

When they got in the cafeteria Rachel grabbed Annabeth's arm turning her to face her "I said stay away from my boyfriend Chase".

"Look if you have a problem with me tutoring Percy then you need to talk to him about it, he asked me to tutor him" Annabeth said pulling her arm out of Rachel's grasp.

"I don't need to talk to him, I'm telling you to stay the hell away from my boyfriend" Rachel yelled out causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at them.

Going red from anger and embarrassment Annabeth turned to walk away but Rachel grabbed her hair yanking her back. Thalia immediately stood up from the table but Nico stopped her and pointed to Percy who was angrily walking towards Rachel and Annabeth. Annabeth stumbled from the force of Rachel pulling her hair and fell onto her butt, but she caught herself with her wrist, she yelped in pain and cradled her left hand, she had landed on her wrist wrong. Percy stepped forward offering his hand to help her up, Annabeth ignored it standing up on her own, she was independent she didn't need his help.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded her head but was still holding her wrist, Percy's eyebrows knitted together "No you're not you hurt your wrist come on I'll take you to the nurse's office".

Rachel turned red with anger "Percy what are you doing?"

"I'm taking Annabeth to the nurse's office after you pulled her hair and made her hurt her wrist" Percy said through gritted teeth.

Rachel snorted "She fell on her own".

Percy's eye's flashed with anger "You know what Rachel were done, everyone saw you pull her hair and make her fall down. I'm tired of your jealousy, you get jealous when I hang out my cousins, their family for god's sake, I'm done Rachel, were done".

Rachel's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, Percy put his hand on Annabeth's lower back and guided her out of the cafeteria. Annabeth was completely shocked she didn't know what to say or do. They continued walking down the hall in silence before Percy spoke "I'm sorry about Rachel and your wrist".

Annabeth shook her head looking at the floor Percy's hand was still on her lower back. "I'm the one who should be apologizing you didn't have to do that for me".

Percy looked down at her confused "What do you mean?"

Annabeth looked at the floor "I mean yell at Rachel like that, I could have handled it".

Percy shook his head "I yelled at Rachel because it was totally uncalled for. I was getting tired of her anyways; I couldn't even hang out with my own cousins without her getting jealous. Did Thalia ever tell you that Rachel thought we were sleeping together?"

Annabeth laughed "Yeah she told me, Thalia almost threw up just saying it".

Percy smiled "The brake up has been coming for a long time, you had nothing to do with it Annabeth no matter what anyone else says".

Annabeth nodded her head, they stopped outside the nurse's office and she spoke "Thanks for walking me down here. You don't have to stay?"

Percy smiled "I'm not leaving you yet, I have to make sure our star athlete is going to be able to run today".

Annabeth shook her head "Seriously Percy you can go now. I'm a big girl I can handle it on my own".

Percy just opened the door stepping into the nurse's office "Mrs. Danielson Annabeth needs her wrist looked at".

Glaring at Percy who just grinned Annabeth walked into the nurse's office and sat down in one of the chairs. "What happened to your wrist Ms. Chase?"

"I fell in the cafeteria" Annabeth said wincing slightly when the nurse moved it around.

The nurse frowned "You need to be more careful Ms. Chase, it's only sprained so I'm going to wrap it in ace bandage, it's going to be sore for a couple of days but just take some ibuprofen or Tylenol and it should be fine".

Annabeth nodded her head as Percy asked "She has a meet today can she still run?"

"You're a sprinter correct?" the nurse asked. Annabeth nodded her head "Well it's going to be difficult for you to run out of the blocks since you have to hold yourself up but I would just take some pain relievers before and make sure to take it easy the next couple of days, I know today is an important day for you Ms. Chase".

Annabeth smiled "Thank you Mrs. Danielson".

The nurse wrapped her wrist tightly in ace bandage and said "You welcome Ms. Chase good luck today".

Annabeth smiled and left the nurse's office heading towards her locker were she had some Tylenol along with an apple she could eat since lunch was almost over there was no point in going back to the cafeteria. Percy leaned against the locker next to hers "You going to be able to run tonight Chase?"

Annabeth continued digging through her locker as she talked "Yeah it's going to be a little hard to get out of the blocks but after I practice a little bit it'll be fine".

"Look I understand if you don't want to tutor me anymore" Percy said sticking his hands in his pockets.

Annabeth stopped digging through her locker to look at him "Why wouldn't I want to tutor you?"

"Because I caused Rachel to freak out on you in front of everyone and you got hurt when you have an important track meet" Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and got ready to speak but Thalia came running down the hall calling her name "Are you alright Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth nodded her head "Yeah just a sprained wrist".

"Are you going to be able to run?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah it'll be fine" Annabeth said.

Thalia narrowed her eyes rounding on Percy "You, you're crazy ass girlfriend caused Annabeth to get hurt when she has the most important meet of her life today".

Percy put his hands up in surrender "I apologized to Annabeth already, and I broke up with Rachel".

"And that's supposed to make it alright" Thalia yelled.

"What else do you want me to do Thals?" Percy yelled back.

Annabeth watched wide eyed as the two cousins yelled at each other, getting closer and closer to each other so that their noses were practically touching, if Annabeth didn't break them up she was afraid a fist fight would start. Annabeth was pulled out of her trance by the ring of the bell.

"Okay you two knock it off before you do something stupid" Annabeth said pulling the two apart "Thalia come on we need to get going to class" she said pulling on Thalia's arm, when she finally managed to get Thalia to follow her she turned around to see Percy standing there looking extremely pist off "I'll see you at sixth period" she called out.

Percy nodded his head before turning around and walking off. Thalia didn't talk all period which meant she was really pist, Annabeth needed to defuse the situation but wasn't sure how. Thalia didn't speak until they were on their way to Greek, which they also had with Percy, Nico, and Bianca.

"I'm sorry about fighting with Percy in front of you like that. I just I don't understand how the cousin I grew up with could change so much and date that bitch" Thalia said.

Annabeth just smiled "It's fine Thals really. Just try to make it through Greek without killing any of your family members".

Thalia grinned "I can promise I won't kill Bianca I like her, but I can't say the same for Nico, and Percy".

Annabeth just laughed going into the classroom and sitting in her normal desk with Thalia beside her, Bianca came in after them sitting in front of Thalia. Rachel came in the class soon after glaring at Ananbeth, but Annabeth ignored her. Like usual Nico and Percy were the last ones to enter the class room, Percy grinned at her as he walked past her towards his seat in the back row. Annabeth nodded her head back before turning to Thalia and Bianca, Thalia was too interested in her phone but Bianca had a questioning look on her face.

"What was that?" Bianca whispered.

"What was what?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't act like you don't know, why did Percy grin at you like that?" Bianca said.

"It's nothing, he's just being nice because I agreed to tutor him" Annabeth said pulling her homework out and handing it to the kid in front of her.

"So it is true, Zoe said something about it at lunch but I thought it was just a stupid rumor. Why would you agree to tutor him?" Bianca said.

Annabeth shrugged "I need the extra cash".

Before Bianca could say something Mr. Brunner started talking about their next project, which would be a partnered one. "I will choose your partner for you; you will choose one of the twelve Olympians and do a report on them. You will need to write a five page paper, and present your findings to the class. Be creative, make power points, poster boards, whatever you want, just make it fun" Mr. Brunner said, he picked up a paper and started reading off names of the people who are partnered together "Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo. Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner. Bianca Di Angelo and Connor Stoll" Mr. Brunner kept reading names off until only Rachel, Percy, Annabeth, and Chase Marks were the only ones left. Looking at Rachel Annabeth could tell she was hoping to be partnered with Percy. "Rachel Dare and Chase Marks, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Now everyone get together with your partner and start talking about your project, you have until the rest of the class to do so" Mr. Brunner said.

Rachel huffed crossing her arms, glaring at Annabeth as Percy came and sat next to her, Annabeth just smiled sweetly before turning to face Percy. "So which Olympian do you want to do?" Percy asked.

"Athena goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy" Annabeth said.

Percy raised an eyebrow "You really know your Greek goddesses. Well I wanted to do Poseidon god of the sea".

"Why would you want to do him?" Annabeth asked.

"Because he's awesome, he's the god of the sea" Percy said.

"We should do Athena" Annabeth said.

"No way we should do Poseidon" Percy said.

"We are not doing Poseidon, were doing Athena" Annabeth said.

"No Poseidon"

"No Athena"

"Poseidon" Percy said crossing his arms.

Annabeth huffed in annoyance "You know what I'll ask Mr. Brunner if we can do both of them" Annabeth said putting her hand up in the air.

"Mr. Brunner, can we do both Athena and Poseidon, we can talk about each of them and then talk about their rivalry" Annabeth said.

"That sounds like a great idea Ms. Chase" Mr. Brunner said.

Mr. Brunner was going to say more but was interrupted by Thalia and Nico yelling at each other "Hades is ten times better, were doing him" Nico yelled.

"Were doing Zeus" Thalia yelled.

Mr. Brunner sighed "I should break them up, do you mind if I use your idea Ms. Chase for Mr. Di Angelo, and Ms. Grace" Annabeth nodded her head and watched as Mr. Brunner walked towards the screaming cousins.

Percy laughed "Those two will never get along. So when do you want to work on this?"

"We can start this weekend, I don't have any meets or practice, but I'm tutoring a freshman on Saturday, we can do it after that" Annabeth said.

Percy nodded his head "Okay but we have to be done by three; I have a swimming tournament at four thirty".

The bell rang and Annabeth got all her stuff "Meet me at my locker and we'll go to the library to start the tutoring" she said leaving the class.

She had just shut her locker when Percy showed up next to her holding a bag of food "I knew you didn't get to eat lunch so I had Jason pick me up some food you can't race today without eating something".

Annabeth narrowed her eyes "Okay what's up with you?"

Percy frowned "What do you mean?"

"Your being all nice and what not, it's unlike you".

Percy looked at his shoes "I'm trying not to be such a jerk, I'm trying to change" he said.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes but didn't push the subject further "Thanks for the food come on let's go" she said heading towards the library. Once they were seated in the private room that Annabeth always used she pulled out all of her books as Percy pulled out the food. There was two bottles of water, two bananas, a salad, and a hamburger. "You know if I didn't have a meet today I would kick your ass for bringing me a salad".

Percy grinned "Who said the salad was for you?"

"Are you seriously going to eat a salad?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged "I got nothing against salads. Normally I wouldn't get you a salad but I knew you had a meet so you need to eat something healthy. Oh and I've got energy bars as well".

Annabeth smiled "Who knew Percy Jackson could be a sweet guy?"

Percy smiled "I'll have you know I was raised a perfect gentlemen".

Annabeth shook her head "Come on let's get to studying, I have to leave early so I can get ready for my meet".

Percy nodded his head opening his books.


	3. Chapter 3

Tutoring Chapter 3

Annabeth and Percy's study session actually went better than Annabeth thought it would. Percy listened and tried his best to understand everything she was helping him with. But when it came to math Percy was completely lost, everything else he could do on his own he just needed help reading things because of his dyslexia. His main problem was math which is what they decided they would focus on the most while they were studying together.

After forty minutes of studying Annabeth had to stop and pack up her things "I have to get going, I need to change and start warming up at the track" Annabeth said shouldering her back pack.

Percy nodded his head following her "Can I ride with you? I planned on going with Jason and Nico but their still in class and I don't feel like waiting around for them" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged "Yeah okay".

Together the two walked to Annabeth's car, Annabeth threw her bag in the back seat and got in the driver seat while Percy got in the passenger seat. The drove the two blocks to the school's track where Annabeth parked and got her duffle bag out of her trunk. Percy leaned against the car waiting for her "You ready?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled "Yeah I am, I'm going to have to do more warm ups than normal so I can get used to running with my wrist but I'm ready".

Percy smiled "That's good. So uhh I'll go hang out in the stands and wait around for Jason and Nico".

Annabeth nodded her head "Is it alright if I leave my bag with you after I change?"

"Yeah that's fine" Percy said.

"Alright I'll see you in a little bit" Annabeth said going into the locker room. Percy walked into the stands where only a few random people were sitting; he sat down in the middle pulling out his phone and texting his friends that he was already at the track. On the field the track coaches were getting everything set up.

After Annabeth changed into her track uniform and running shorts she put on a pair of yoga pants and a sweat shirt to warm up in. She found Percy in the bleachers and sat her bag down sitting next to him "Is this what you run in?" Percy asked smiling pulling on her baggy sweat shirt.

Annabeth swatted his hand "No this is my warm up outfit" she opened her bag pulling out a smaller draw string bag with a Nike sign on it.

"What is that?" Percy asked.

"These are my running shoes" Annabeth said pulling out a tiny pink and black shoe with spikes under the front part of the shoe "I need to start warming up, I'll see you later" she said standing up.

Percy nodded his head "Wait do you want to get something to eat afterwards".

Annabeth turned around to face him "Yeah okay" she said before turning around and heading towards one of the coaches on the track.

Percy watched as Annabeth did two laps around the track before stretching, while she was stretching her coach came up to her and started talking to her about what Percy guessed was her injured her wrist since the coach kept pointing at it. After she was done stretching Annabeth sat down and put on her spike's making sure they were tight before she stood up and picked out one of the running blocks, she sat it in lane number three and made sure everything was just the way she liked it before she got her feet into the blocks. Percy saw her wince when she put weight on her wrist but she kept going, she got into her running position and tried running a few times out of the blocks before she stood up flexing her wrist. After doing a couple more trials she picked up her starting blocks and put them away. Percy was leaning back on the bleachers looking at Facebook on his phone when Jason and Nico came up to him.

"Hey cuz" Jason said sitting down.

Percy nodded his head "How was class?"

Nico groaned "I didn't have class I had detention, Mrs. Dodds is horrid I couldn't even listen to music and every time I tried to fall asleep she slapped a ruler on my desk".

Jason and Percy laughed "That's what you get for being late to her class every day for the past two weeks" Jason said.

Nico scowled pushing Jason's shoulder "So why exactly are we watching a track meet?" Nico asked.

Percy smiled and showed him a picture on his phone "This is why, hot girls running around in spandex and tanktops when it's freezing outside".

Nico grinned and Jason shook his head "I would like to disagree but Piper is running today and I very much enjoy seeing her in her track uniform".

Percy and Nico laughed "What's so funny?" A feminine voice asked from next to Percy.

Percy turned to see Annabeth standing there with her hands on her hips; Percy smiled "Just teasing Jason here".

Annabeth raised her eyebrow obviously not convinced but before she could say something a guy with blonde hair and a scar on his cheek covered his hands over her eyes "Guess who?" he whispered in her ear.

Annabeth huffed "I don't know but if you don't let go in three seconds you're going to feel serious pain".

Percy watched the two with narrowed eyes he knew this guy, it was Luke Castellan, but what was he doing here he graduated last year.

Luke laughed and removed his hands "No need to get hostile Annie".

Annabeth whirled around "Luke" she said quickly moving in to hug him; Luke laughed and hugged her back "What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked after she pulled away.

Luke smiled "I couldn't miss your big meet, I know how important today is to you".

Annabeth smiled "Thanks for coming Luke".

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, your dad coming?" He asked.

Annabeth grimaced "What do you think?"

Luke sighed "I guess not, where's Thalia at?"

Annabeth laughed "She's probably just got out of class, she should be here soon".

Luke smiled "Cool, I'm gonna go talk to coach I'll see you in a bit okay?"

Annabeth nodded her head "Okay". Luke smiled and turned around heading towards the track. Annabeth sat down pulling her water bottle out of her bag.

"How do you know Luke?" Percy asked.

"Thalia and I had him in one of our classes last year and we got really close" Annabeth said.

"Oh he's that Luke, got it" Jason said but it was mostly to himself.

Nico frowned "What do you mean?"

Jason immediately shut up "Nothing it means nothing".

Percy and Nico both narrowed their eyes at their younger cousin "You know we'll get it out of you eventually".

Jason crossed his arms over his chest "I'm not saying anything".

Nico shook his head and stood up "Come on let's go get some snacks I'm starving".

Jason laughed "When aren't you hungry?"

"I'm a growing boy I need food" Nico said.

Jason, Percy and Annabeth laughed. When Jason and Nico left Annabeth sat down "You and your cousins are crazy".

Percy laughed "Yeah I guess we are, I think it comes with being children of the big three". Annabeth nodded her head but didn't say anything "So how is your wrist holding up?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked down at her wrist "It hurt a little bit at first but I think it'll be fine".

"That's good, what events are you doing?" Percy asked.

"I only do sprints, I'm running the 100, 200, and I'm on the 4x1 team" Annabeth said.

"Wow, which one is your best?"

"It's a tie between the 100 and 200. I think the scouts are here, from UCLA and UFO" Annabeth said, she started tapping her leg really fast and her face got paler than normal. Percy followed her eyes to see two men each from UCLA and UFO talking to the head track coach in the middle of the field.

Percy sat his hand on her leg, causing Annabeth to look at him "You'll be fine Annabeth, don't worry about the scouts just ignore them, you'll do fine".

Annabeth closed her eyes taking a deep breath "You're right, I should just pretend they're not even there".

Percy smiled "Exactly, that's what I do, and it helps a lot" he squeezed her leg but left it there.

Annabeth looked down at the hand on her leg but didn't make any move or say anything for him to remove it "I have to go check in for the 100 and start warming up again".

Percy nodded his head and smiled encouragingly "Good luck".

Annabeth stood up "Thanks" she said before heading towards the track. Once Annabeth was far enough from Percy she took a deep breath trying to slow down her heart beat. Her leg still felt on fire from where is hand sat on her leg. She liked this new Percy that she was seeing even if she's only seen this side of him for a day, she loved the way he smiled and how his green eyes shinned with laughter. Annabeth shook her head stopping those thoughts; she couldn't think of Percy right now, she needed to focus on her meet.

After she checked in for the 100 she did another warm up lap and did some more stretches before she started doing mild sprints. Once she was warmed up she got her blocks and put in the lane that the officiator had told her to go to and started running out of the blocks so she could get used to use her wrist.

Percy watched as Annabeth warmed up again, she seemed so concentrated and in the zone and she wasn't even listening to music. Percy had to listen to music whenever he had a game or a meet. Percy continued watching Annabeth warm up as well as watch the scouts who were now sitting in the stands a couple feet from Percy. They talked to each other as they watched Annabeth warm-up.

"Hey Perce" Thalia said sitting down next to him, Percy looked up to see that Thalia was holding hands with Like.

Percy narrowed his eyes "Hey Thals" he said quickly looking at their intertwined hands.

Thalia rolled her eyes "Luke this is my cousin Percy, Percy this is my boyfriend Luke, and I swear to god if you say one thing I'll kick your ass".

Percy put his hands up in surrender "I'm not saying anything" Percy put his hand out for Luke to shake "Nice to meet you".

Luke smiled shaking Percy's hand "Nice to meet you as well, Thalia's told me a lot about you".

Percy nodded his head "I'd like to say the same but my wonderful cousin here hasn't said anything about you".

Thalia glared at Percy punching him in the arm "Shut up kelp head".

Luke smiled "It's alright she told me she didn't tell anyone about our relationship except Jason and Annabeth, something about you and Nico was it being crazy".

"Hey, I am not crazy" Nico said sitting down next to Percy eating a hotdog.

Jason, Thalia, and Percy all rolled their eyes "Annabeth told me you and her are getting food after this are the rest of us invited as well?" Thalia asked raising a knowing eyebrow at her cousin.

Percy frowned he was hoping it would just be the two of them, he wasn't sure what came over him but he started noticing different things about her and he wanted to get to know her better "Yeah of course all of you are invited even your boyfriend Luke" Percy said grinning at Thalia.

Nico spit out his hotdog "What?" he yelled making everyone look at him.

Thalia glared at Percy "Calm down Nico, it's not that big of a deal".

"That big of a deal my ass, he's older than you are, you can't date him. Jason how are you letting her date him" Nico said glaring at his younger cousin.

Jason shrugged "She's older than I am, besides from what I know Luke isn't that bad of a guy".

Luke nodded his head at Jason "Thanks man".

Nico turned on Luke "You what are you doing dating a girl who's still in high school?"

"I'm only a month older than Thalia, the only reason were in different grades is because my birthday is right before the school deadline. Were both eighteen so there's nothing wrong with our relationship" Luke said looking Nico in the eye.

Nico fumbled for words causing Percy to save his cousin "Sit down Nico you look like an idiot".

Nico crossed his arms sitting as far from Thalia and Luke as possible causing Percy and Jason to start laughing. Soon the rest of their friends and girlfriends started showing up Frank and Hazel sat behind Percy as Leo and Reyna sat behind Jason. Connor and Travis were on the track team so they were warming up. Percy sat and talked with his friends as he watched Annabeth get ready for her first meet.


	4. Chapter 4

Tutoring Chapter 4

Annabeth hopped up and down behind her blocks keeping her legs warm. Her meet started soon and she needed to keep warm, doing some high knees and swinging her arms around she quickly scanned the stands before getting ready to enter her blocks. She saw the two college scouts sitting a couple feet from each other writing things in their notebooks. Percy was sitting with Thalia and Luke who were smiling and talking with each other, while Nico sat with his arms crossed and a large scowl on his face. Percy saw her looking their way and smiled, making Annabeth smile in return. She quickly moved her eyes somewhere else she really didn't need to be distracted by his smile right now. At the end of the bleachers closets to where Annabeth was getting ready there they sat. Eyes wide Annabeth did a double take looking at the same spot to see both her father and mother sitting next to each other in the bleachers.

They actually came, and they came together, her father smiled and waved at her, while her mother just nodded her head. Blinking Annabeth turned around stepping into her blocks, kneeling down she got her footing right but she was distracted she was thinking about how her parents actually came, something that in four years of high school and countless years of sports and awards they never came to. Shaking her head Annabeth scolded herself she was letting herself get distracted, right now all that mattered was her race. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Annabeth got herself positioned in her blocks.

"On your marks" the referee called.

Annabeth sucked in a breath "Set" the referee called lifting the air gun in the air. Annabeth released her breath instantly calming herself and blocking everything out.

Bang

With the sound of the gun Annabeth shot out of the blocks, instead of going straight for first place Annabeth stayed in third but only until she was halfway to the finish line, only focusing on her steps and the finish line Annabeth kicked it into full hear. Passing the girls in second and first Annabeth moved into first and only steps from the finish line.

Crossing the finish line Annabeth let herself slow down breathing hard. Setting her hands on her head Annabeth took deep breaths, her other team mate came up and hugged her congratulating her on her first place finish. Together all the runners walked to the side of the track were the coaches sat with clipboards writing down the different numbers.

Annabeth stood the behind the other girls talking with her team mate Hailey who came in third. Annabeth had already beaten the school record and she was the top sprinter in the school's league and the school's athletic size. But that didn't mean she didn't want to improve her time.

Her head coach stood up ready to announce the places and their times. "Annabeth Chase first with a time of 12.37" the coach continued announcing the people after her but Annabeth wasn't listening, she had beaten her best time by three seconds.

Her sprinting coach Kyle came up and hugged her congratulating her but also reminding her that she had her 200 sprint in thirty minutes. After receiving congratulations from her team mates and coaches' Annabeth walked into the stands, at first she was going to go straight to her friends, but then she remembered her parents.

Before going to her parents Annabeth was tackled into a hug by Thalia.

"Oh my god Annabeth that was the best I've ever seen you run, the scouts looked pretty damn impressed to" Thalia said smiling largely.

Annabeth smiled "I beat my time by three seconds to".

Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulder squeezing her into his side "That was some pretty sweet running Annie".

Annabeth laughed pushing him off and turning to the bleachers so she could put her tennis shoes on but Percy was standing there smiling largely at her. Shocking Annabeth and everyone else around them Percy pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations Chase, that was some pretty impressive running" Percy said after he pulled away.

Shocked Annabeth nodded her head "Uhh thanks Percy" she said sitting down and putting her shoes on "I need to go talk to my parents" she said standing up.

"Actually were right here" her father said from behind Percy and Thalia.

"Dad, mom I didn't think you guys could make it today" Annabeth said.

Her mother smiled stepping forward to hug her "We both knew today was important for you so we both agreed to clear our schedules and at least come for the beginning of the meet. I'm very proud of you Annabeth".

"Thanks mom" Annabeth said.

Her dad set her hand on her shoulder "That was really impressive sweetie, what race is next for you?"

"The 200" Annabeth said, taking in the feeling of having both of her parents together at her track meet and congratulating her. But when she looked at her mother, she was staring at Percy who was talking to Thalia and Luke.

"Who is that young man talking to Thalia?" Her mother asked.

"Uhh that's Percy, he's in some of my classes" Annabeth said frowning slightly.

"He looks very familiar to me, what is his last name?" Athena asked.

"It's Jackson" Annabeth said completely confused. Athena frowned but continued looking at Percy "Why are you asking about Percy mom?" Annabeth asked.

But Athena didn't answer her "Do you have anything to do with that boy Annabeth?"

"I started tutoring him today and we have some classes together but that's about it" Annabeth said frowning.

"Good, make sure you keep it that way. I'm sorry that I could only see your first race but I have to get back to work. Keep up the good work Annabeth" Her mother said hugging her again and kissing her head.

"Good bye Frederick" Athena said before walking away.

"Okay what was that?" Annabeth asked turning to her dad.

Her dad shrugged "I have no idea that was kind of weird. What happened to your wrist?" her dad asked.

Annabeth shrugged "I feel in the cafeteria, sprained my wrist so the school nurse wrapped it for me".

"And it's okay to run out of the blocks with it like that?" Her dad asked.

"I asked the nurse and she said it was fine" Annabeth said.

"Okay, Susan and the kids are coming soon they were really excited to come" her dad said.

Annabeth smiled "That's good; I have to start warming up for my next race".

Her dad smiled kissing her head "Go get um' sweetie I know you'll do great".

Annabeth smiled "Thanks dad".

Grabbing her spikes she started for the track but Percy quickly caught up with her "Were still getting food with everyone right?"

Annabeth smiled forgetting about what her mother told her "Yeah were still getting food after this".

Percy smiled "Good, well uhh good luck with your next race".

"Thanks Percy" Annabeth said smiling and heading to the track to check in for her race.

Smiling Percy walked back to his friends, sitting next to Thalia and Jason on the bleachers.

"Alright what's up with you and Annabeth?" Thalia asked turning on Percy.

Percy shrugged "There's nothing going on".

Thalia narrowed her eyes "Yes there is, I can see it, you never gave Annabeth the time of the day, but all of a sudden you're asking her to tutor you, you're coming to her track meets, and your hugging her. What are you doing?"

"What I can't be nice to someone for a change?" Percy asked turning to actually look at Thalia.

"When it comes to my best friend no you can't be nice. What are you up to Percy?" Thalia asked again.

"I'm trying to change, is that a problem Thalia, I didn't know I needed to ask your permission before I talked to your friends" Percy said starting to get angry.

"I don't buy that crap for a second Percy, I don't know what you're up to but I swear if you hurt her I'll make sure you never get a date again" Thalia said dead serious.

Percy stood up starting to feel extremely angry not trusting himself to say anything he turned and walked away towards the concession stand. Shoving his hands in his pockets he thought about what Thalia said. It was true he'd never really spoken to Annabeth before today, but that didn't mean he didn't want to. Since they got back from Christmas break Percy had started noticing Annabeth, how even though she never tried she always looked extremely beautiful. The only reason he stayed with Rachel for so long was because he didn't know how to end the relationship.

Over Christmas break his mom pointed out that he had changed a lot since he started dating Rachel. And it made him think about everything, and how he started acting like a jerk, he wanted to change, and he was hoping Annabeth could be the girl that really made him change.

Stopping at the concession stand he bought a bag of popcorn and a water, turning around to walk back to the stands Rachel stepped in front of him.

"Hey babe" Rachel said smiling.

Percy sighed "I already told you Rachel, were done, I don't want to date you anymore".

Rachel's smiled faltered but she stepped closer to him running her hand up and down his jest through his open letter men's jacket.

"I know you didn't mean it Percy, come on my parents are gone for the rest of the day we'd have the house to ourselves".

Percy stepped back putting distance between them "No Rachel, I am being one hundred percent honest I'm done, We. Are. Done" Percy said slowly pronouncing the words.

Rachel huffed "You're only doing this because of that stupid Annabelle girl".

Percy stepped closer to her but only because of anger "Her name is Annabeth, and this has nothing to do with her. I've wanted to break up with you since Christmas break I just didn't know how. Leave Annabeth out of this Rachel" he said stepping around her and walking off.

"You're going to regret this Percy" Rachel yelled from behind him.

Percy ignored her and kept walking back to his seat. But what he didn't know was that Annabeth and Thalia had seen the entire thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Tutoring Chapter 5

Annabeth and Thalia stood side by side staring at Percy as he walked back to his seat. Annabeth had no idea what that was about, they've gone to school together for four years and he's barely even spoken to her. And then he started dating Rachel and he turned into a huge jerk, even Annabeth could see that and she barely knew him. But from what Thalia told her he started partying a lot more and was getting into trouble with school, and was close to losing his scholarship offers. Which explains his reasons for tutoring besides the fact that he isn't exactly book smart.

"That was weird" Annabeth finally said breaking the silence.

Thalia just stared after her cousin "It was weird but that was more like the old Percy" Thalia shook her head "You need to get back to warming up, forget about Percy, just go out there and kick ass" Thalia said smiling.

Annabeth laughed "Yeah I should get back to warming up, thanks Thals".

As Annabeth walked back to the track so she could do some warm up sprints. But she couldn't block everything out of her head; it bugged her not knowing things. And right now she had no idea why her mother was against her being friends with Percy, or why Percy was being nice to her all of a sudden. Frustrated Annabeth stopped running and put her hands on her head.

Why is it that after one day of Percy being nice to her and asking for her help that she can't get him out of her head? She'll admit Percy is extremely good looking but she didn't have time for a boyfriend especially one like Percy Jackson. Annabeth sat down on the grass not caring that it was wet; she needed to relax and clear her head her race started in ten minutes.

Thalia sat down next to Percy "We need to talk Percy" she said looking at him pointedly.

Percy raised his eyebrow and turned to Thalia "I thought we already did".

"I heard what you said to Rachel. What is going on Percy? Look I'm glad that you're trying to turn around, maybe then you'll stop getting in trouble and be able to get a scholarship, and stop disappointing your mom. But somehow you've involved Annabeth, she's my best friend I don't want to see her getting hurt and turning into someone she isn't just to be with you" Thalia said.

Percy grabbed her arm pulling them away from their friends once they were out of ear shot Percy spoke "I don't want to hurt Annabeth I want to get to know her. I'm trying to change Thalia, I'm tired of being the guy who gets black out drunk at parties and makes his mother cry every time he leaves the house. I want to be the old me, and I think Annabeth can help me get there".

Thalia gasped "Oh my god you like her don't you?"

Percy shrugged "I don't really know her, but I think she's cute and smart. I just want to get to know her, trust me if I hurt her you have every right to beat the shit out of me" Percy said truthfully.

Thalia took a deep breath "I'm happy that your trying to change, I just don't like that your involving Annabeth but I know she can handle herself. Just don't hurt her Percy, and keep that crazy bitch Rachel away from her".

Percy smiled wrapping his arm around his cousin and hugging her "Trust me Thals I'm trying".

Thalia shook her head as the two cousins walked back to their friends. Percy sat down next to Jason on the bleachers and watched as Annabeth along with Piper lined up for the 200 sprint. Percy elbowed Jason in the side "Stop drooling man" he said teasingly.

Jason glared at him shoving his shoulder "I was not drooling I was simply admiring".

Percy laughed "Did you invite her to get some food with us afterwards?"

Jason shook his head "No I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her yet".

"Grow some balls and ask her after this race" Percy said smiling.

Jason rolled his eyes but didn't say anything instead he turned and watched as Piper and Annabeth got ready in their blocks. Percy just smiled as he faced forward as well. The guy with the gun raised his arm and shot off the gun causing the runners to take off. Percy wasn't sure why he never came to track meets before. If you've got good friends with you they aren't that bad, plus the fact that there's hot girls running around in tank tops and spandex helps a lot to.

Percy watched as Annabeth and Piper lead the runners to the finish line. They were fifty meters from the finish line when Annabeth pulled out in front of Piper taking the lead. Percy, Jason, Thalia, Luke, and all of their friends stood up and rushed to the front to see who would cross the finish line first.

Percy smiled and clapped as Annabeth crossed the finish line first with Piper seconds behind her. He watched as she hugged and congratulated Piper on finishing second. Deciding to tear his eyes away from Annabeth he turned to look at the two scouts, both who were smiling slightly and writing on their clip boards. Obviously they were impressed, which they should be Annabeth was amazing. Percy high fived with Nico and Jason before sitting down on the bleachers.

"She's doing awesome, I think the scouts are really into her" Thalia said leaning against Luke.

Luke nodded his head "Yeah I think so to".

Percy nodded his head "Are you going to follow Thalia to UCLA if that's where she goes?" he asked.

Luke smiled "Yeah, I already applied and got accepted, I kind of have to go no matter what though. My dad's already paying for the tuition and stuff, plus they have an awesome per-med program".

"You want to be a doctor?" Percy asked.

Luke nodded his head "A pediatric surgeon actually".

"Wow that's impressive" Percy said.

Luke just shrugged before turning to face a smiling and laughing Annabeth and Piper. Immediately Jason stood up and congratulated Piper on her awesome race.

"That was awesome Piper" Jason said pulling her into a hug.

Piper blushed slightly hugging him back "Thanks Jason, at least it was Annabeth I lost to".

Annabeth smiled setting her hand on Piper's shoulder "Don't worry you'll beat me some day".

Piper rolled her eyes "Yeah after you graduate" she said laughing.

Annabeth laughed sitting down on the bleachers and taking a drink of her water Percy sat down next to her "That was an awesome race, have you always been this fast?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged "I've always liked running in middle school the coach talked me into joining the track team and it just clicked I guess. I used to do long distance running but I like sprints more, I only like running long distance to clear my head and relax".

"Wow I can barely run a mile without passing out" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed "Yeah well my skills are on the track and yours in the water, there's no way I could swim like you do".

Percy raised his eyebrow "You've seen me swim?"

Annabeth blushed slightly looking down at her feet "Thalia dragged me to the state meet last year".

Percy nodded his head but didn't comment "So how long do these things usually last?"

Annabeth shrugged "Depends on the size of the meet and who is running it, but this one should be done in the next hour or so".

"Awesome I'm starving" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed "I have to get back on the track and meet with my 4x1 team so we can warm up and practice".

"Have fun" Percy said smiling.

Annabeth didn't say anything as she got up and tapped on Piper's shoulder telling her they needed to start warming up. Percy watched as Annabeth, Piper and two other girls warmed up together.

Right before the race started Percy's phone vibrated in his pocket pulling it out he saw a text from Connor Stoll 'Hey party tomorrow night after big swim meet, it's going to be awesome'

Percy didn't reply to the text as he put it back in his pocket, of course he was in the swim meet this was the last meet before state and recruiters from all over were going to be there. Going to the party after a big win would be awesome but after his last party he wasn't sure if that was such a smart thing to do when he had so much riding on these scholarships.

A couple of weeks ago Connor and Travis had a huge party; Percy had gotten black out drunk and woke up the next day in a completely destroyed classroom at the school. Luckily Paul had gotten the school not to press charges but he had to do detention and community service at the school to pay for the damages, even though his father Poseidon offered to pay for everything.

Shaking his head Percy focused on watching Annabeth line up as the last leg for the 4x1. He would figure out the party situation later. With the sound of the gun the first girl took off quickly passing the baton to the next girl, from what Percy could tell Annabeth's team was in second. The girl passed to Piper who took off quickly catching the girl in front of her. Percy couldn't tell who was in first anymore but when Piper past the baton to Annabeth everyone stood up to see who would get to the finish line first. Annabeth was tied with the girl in first before she broke away taking first place.

As she crossed the finish line everyone clapped and cheered, and her team crashed into her hugging her. Seconds later someone come over the loud speaker 'Goode high school's girls 4x1 team has beaten the school record' the person said causing everyone to cheer and clap loudly again.

Percy watched as Annabeth was given medals for her first place finish in the 100, 200, and 4x1. When he looked at the scouts he saw them writing more things on their clip boards, they looked like they were really impressed. Once Annabeth was given her medals she came back into the stands.

"Annabeth that was fantastic, two school records in one meet, I'm so proud of you sweetie" her dad said hugging her.

Annabeth hugged her dad "Thanks dad, it was a good day".

Mr. Chase smiled "Were going to dinner with us do want to go to, or do you already have plans?"

"I'm actually going with my friends" Annabeth said.

Mr. Chase smiled "Alright have fun sweetie and make sure to be home by curfew".

"I will dad" Annabeth said saying by to her family.

Percy smiled putting his hands in his pockets "So are you ready to go?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah Piper and I just need to change real quick" Annabeth said picking up her duffle bag.

Percy nodded his head and walked beside her towards the locker room "You were pretty impressive today Chase".

Annabeth smiled "Thanks, you ready for your swim meet?"

Percy nodded his head "I'm always ready".

"Well at least you're confident, so where are we going to eat any ways" Annabeth asked.

"Thalia and I agreed to go to the dinner that's a couple of blocks down the street, sound good to you?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded her head "Yeah I like that place. Are you going to need a ride?"

"If you don't want to I can ride with Nico" Percy said stopping before the locker rooms.

Annabeth shrugged "No I don't care, wait here while I'll change and then we can go".

Percy nodded his head and watched as Annabeth followed Piper into the locker rooms. Jason leaned against the wall with him "You need a ride Perce?" Jason asked.

"No I'm riding with Annabeth, who you riding with?" Percy asked.

"I'm goin with Piper and Leo, Thalia and Luke are on their way there now, and Nico and Bianca are taking Frank and Hazel with them" Jason said.

Percy smiled "I feel bad for the dinner, all of us in there at one time, I don't see things ended to well".

Jason laughed "No me either, hey did you get the text from Connor about the party?"

"Yeah I did" Percy said.

"Are you gonna go?" Jason asked.

Percy shrugged "I don't know, it probably isn't the best idea, especially since I know Rachel will be there".

Jason nodded his head "Probably the smartest choice, look if you don't wanna go, my parents will be gone most of the night we can hang out there, order pizza and play video games all night, just hand out without all the drama".

Percy nodded his head "That sounds like a good idea, keep me and Nico out of trouble anyways".

"Why would you and Nico get in trouble" Annabeth asked from the locker room doorway.

"Uhh Nico and I have a tendency to get in trouble a lot" Percy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, well are you ready to go?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, see you in a couple minutes man" Percy said doing the manly hug guys did before walking with Annabeth towards her car.

"Here let me take your bag" Percy said taking the strap off her shoulder and setting it on his own.

"Uhh thanks Percy" Annabeth said, Percy just smiled as they walked to her car.


	6. Chapter 6

Tutoring Chapter 6

"Don't you have your own car? I mean I don't mind driving you I'm just wondering?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled "Yeah I've got a truck but it broke down, my dad is taking me shopping for a new one this weekend".

"Oh by dad do you mean Mr. Blofis or king of all things water related?" Annabeth asked.

Percy laughed "King of all things water related, I don't usually take things from him but I need a new truck and I can't afford a new one so why not take him up on his offer".

Annabeth shrugged "I get what you mean I feel the same way with my mom, how do you think I got this car".

Percy smiled "This is a pretty sweet car, what'd your dad do when your mom gave it to you?"

"Freaked out, they argued about it for weeks. It was actually surprising to see my parents together actually sitting next to each other at the meet, that's never happened before. Do your parents get along?"

Percy shrugged "Yeah the get along okay. Mom didn't like that I'm going to let Poseidon buy me a new truck but she understands that I need one and she and Paul can't afford one right now. My parents don't really stay in the room together for too long; my mom always blushes and seems embarrassed when she's in the same room as Poseidon. It's actually kind of funny" Percy laughed.

Annabeth smiled pulling into the parking lot of the dinner "Well at least they don't argue like mine do, it's gotten better but when it comes to certain things it gets pretty ugly".

"Yeah I guess so. What did the recruiters so to you after the meet?" Percy asked.

"I have a meeting with UCLA tomorrow during sixth period so I'll be a little late, and then I meet with Oregon on Monday" Annabeth said parking the car.

"That's great are you doing campus visits?" Percy asked unbuckling himself and opening the door. They walked side by side to the dinner.

"Yeah over spring break I'm going to UCLA and then Oregon, are you?" Annabeth asked walking past him as he opened the door for her.

"Yeah but I'm only doing UCLA over spring break, I'm going to Stanford a couple of weeks after that" Percy said.

"Just the two of you?" The waitress asked.

"Uhh no we have more people coming" Annabeth said.

"Okay how many?"

"Like twelve people" Percy said smiling charmingly so the waitress doesn't get to mad.

"Alright we'll pull some tables together then over in the far corner" the waitress said leading them to the corner. Annabeth and Percy helped moved the tables, they had just finished when Luke, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and of course the Stoll's showed up which meant things were going to get crazy. Percy sat next to Annabeth with Nico on his other side and Thalia and Luke on the other side of Annabeth. They all sat around the table talking and laughing and a lot of yelling and pranking from Leo, Connor and Travis.

As they waited for their food Percy leaned back in his chair setting his arm on the back of Annabeth's chair. He didn't mean it in a romantic way it was just more comfortable that way, Annabeth ignored the gesture but couldn't help the small blush that settled on her cheeks.

"I can't believe you beat two school records in one meet" Piper said from across Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled but didn't say anything but Thalia did "Of course she did she's freaking amazing, besides she's beaten those records every year since she was a freshman she has to keep the trend going".

"Hey Percy did the same thing, he's been breaking the school records since he was a freshman" Nico said fidgeting with his straw wrapper. But once the food came Nico threw the wrapper over his shoulder scarfing down his food.

Percy just smiled but didn't say anything he didn't like bragging about his success in sports even though he was an ass he didn't like bragging something that Rachel always did and bugged the hell out of him.

Percy watched as everyone sat around laughing and talking, Annabeth leaned on the table with her arms as she talked with Thalia, Luke, and Piper. Percy wasn't sure what made him change his mind about her, but he wanted to get to know her, and he was hoping that Annabeth could help him change.

"Percy" Annabeth said slapping his chest.

Percy jerked meeting Annabeth's eyes "Huh?" he asked intelligently.

Annabeth smiled "I was trying to get your attention but you zoned out".

Percy smiled sheepishly "Sorry what did you need?"

"I asked if you needed a ride home, I'm getting ready to leave?" Annabeth said smiling at him.

"Oh uhh yeah that'd be cool, thanks Annabeth" Percy said smiling largely.

Annabeth nodded her head and turned to Thalia "You good Thals?"

"Yeah Luke is going to drive me home. Are we driving you or is Piper driving you?" Thalia asked Jason.

"Pipes is driving me, there's no way I'm watching you two suck face once we get to the house" Jason said shuddering.

"Oh and like I want to watch you and Piper go at it" Thalia said rolling her eyes.

Piper blushed but continued talking to Hazel about something else, before Jason and Thalia could start arguing Annabeth stood up "Alright we'll were gonna go, see you guys at school".

Percy stood up and did the manly handshake with the guys before following Annabeth out of the dinner. They were getting ready to get in the car when Nico came running towards them. "Hey Perce can I stay with you tonight, parents are out of town" Nico asked.

Percy shrugged "Yeah sure, uhh is it alright if Nico rides with us to?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Yeah that's fine, get in and tell me where to go" Annabeth said.

Nico climbed in the back seat and Percy sat in the front telling her where to go, other than giving directions they didn't talk much. Once they pulled up in front of Percy's house Percy let Nico out before grabbing his bag. Nico winked at him before heading to the house. Percy closed the car door and leaned in through the window.

"Thanks for the ride Annabeth, I'll see you at school tomorrow" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled "Your welcome, do you need a ride to school tomorrow?"

"I have to go in early so I'll ride with Paul but thanks anyways".

"Alight, well see you tomorrow Percy" Annabeth said.

Percy stepped away from the car and waved as she pulled away from the car before he headed into the house. Once inside he found Nico sitting at the table with a plate of his favorite blue cookies and a glass of milk in front of him.

"Hey don't eat all the cookies dude" Percy said hitting Nico on the back of the head and sitting down at the table grabbing a cookie.

Nico rubbed his head glaring at Percy "Did Jason tell you his plan for this weekend?"

"Yeah, I think we should do it, every time we go to a party we end up in trouble. If it keeps going like this I'm going to lose all of my scholarship offers. And your dad might actually kill you" Percy said.

Nico nodded his head "Yeah I think he's actually considering military school even though we graduate in a couple months. It's going to be hard but I like my hair the way it is".

Percy laughed "Yeah you with a shaved head you diffidently wouldn't get any".

Nico shuddered "That would be horrible".

"What would be horrible?" Sally asked coming out of the kitchen.

"We were just talking about Nico with a shaved head" Percy said.

"Well that would be horrible. Percy can you put the dishes away, and did you get a tutor like I told you?" Sally asked taking the plate and glasses to the kitchen. Percy stood up and followed her as Nico went to the couch.

"Yes I did I got a girl whose in my class she's really smart we both have a free sixth period so she agreed to help me then" Percy said putting the plates in the cabinet.

"Good, I'm not trying to be the over baring mother but these scholarships mean a lot and you have to get your grades up and stop going to these parties ever weekend" Sally said looking sadly at her son.

Percy sighed putting the last couple of dishes in the cupboard "I know mom which is why I'm trying to change. I got the tutor and instead of going to the party this weekend I'm going to Jason's. Were just going to hang out eat some pizza and play video games. No more parties I promise".

Sally gave him a small smile and set her hand on his cheek "Good, I just want what's best for you Percy. I love you".

Percy smiled kissing his mom's cheek "I love you to mom". Percy left the kitchen joining Nico on the couch watching TV as Paul read the newspaper.

After dropping off Percy and Nico Annabeth thought about the day. Percy was being exceptionally weird; they've spoken before but never like this. And then he stood up for her against Rachel and then broke up with said witch in front of everyone. Something weird was going on, Annabeth didn't know what, but she was going to find out. Pulling into the drive way Annabeth grabbed her bag and headed into the house. Immediately stepping through the door she was bombarded by Bobby and Matthew.

"Annie your home, will you play Lego's with us" one of the twins asked.

Ananbeth laughed "Sure just let me put me stuff away and then I'll play with you guys for a little bit".

Bobby and Matthew ran towards the living room yelling, Annabeth went upstairs putting her stuff away and changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. In the living room Bobby and Matthew had their Lego's on the coffee table; Annabeth sat down on the floor and followed their directions as she built different things with her brothers. Her step mom and dad sat on the couch watching the siblings play together.

"So you and mom are meeting me at the school tomorrow for the meeting with UCLA right?" Annabeth asked leaning against the couch and looking at her dad.

"Yes we will both be there" her dad said.

Annabeth nodded her head thinking about tomorrow, she was nervous but also really excited; she really wanted the meeting to go well and for them to offer her a full scholarship. She really wanted to go UCLA it was her dream college.

"I'm going to head upstairs and try to get some sleep I already fell extremely nervous about tomorrow" Annabeth said standing up.

Her dad stood up kissing her forehead "Alright just try and relax, it's going to go great sweetie, I love you".

"Love you to dad, night Susan, night boys" she said heading for the stairs.

Annabeth laid in bed her mind thinking about her meeting with UCLA and Percy. Which was the more annoying, she had never been this distracted by a boy before. There's always been boys she thought were cute but she never got this distracted by them like this before. And no matter how much she tried he always popped back into her thoughts.

Finally Annabeth fell asleep dreaming about a boy with sea green eyes and the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

Tutoring Chapter 7

The next day Annabeth dressed in blue jeans with black and white Nikes and a red blouse with a black jacket. She was supposed to wear dress clothes to her meeting with UCLA so she packed them in her back pack along with her track workout clothes.

Downstairs she found Susan making breakfast.

"How you feeling Annabeth?" Susan asked sitting waffles in front of her.

Annabeth stared at her food trying to choke down the lump in her throat and calm the butterflies in her stomach. "I feel like I'm going to throw up. Thanks for the breakfast Susan but I really don't think I can hold it down" Annabeth said pushing the food away.

Susan nodded her head "I understand just try and stay calm and at least try eating a banana you don't want to faint or anything".

Annabeth nodded her head grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl and standing up "Thanks, I'll see you after practice" she said heading towards the door and grabbing her stuff.

Annabeth drove to school alone since Thalia got her car back. Annabeth parked in her normal parking spot and grabbed her bag heading to her locker. Annabeth stood in front of her locker putting her books away when all of a sudden someone spoke from behind her door.

"Hey wise girl" Percy said leaning against next to hers.

Annabeth jumped dropping her book onto the floor "Jesus Percy you scared me" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled bending down to pick up the book "Sorry I didn't mean to" he said handing it to her.

Annabeth smiled taking the book "It's alright. Did you get your homework finished?"

Percy nodded his head "First time in my life I got my homework done on time".

Annabeth laughed closing her locker "That's good; just remember that you can't skip out on tutoring just because I'm going to be late".

Percy nodded his head "I know I know I'll be patiently waiting in the library when you get done with your meeting. Which you're going to rock by the way".

"I hope so, I mean obviously their interested but I really want this scholarship" Annabeth said leaning against her locker next to Percy.

Percy was getting ready to speak but was interrupted by Drew coming up to him "Hey Percy" Drew said batting her eye lashes.

Percy nodded his head "Hi Drew".

"So now that you and Rachel aren't dating how about you and me go to a movie tonight?" She asked stepping closer to him.

Percy tried to move away but since his back was to the lockers he had nowhere to go. Annabeth rolled her eyes "I'll see you later Percy" she said walking away.

"Wait" Percy said but Drew shushed him.

"Let her go Percy, now we can be alone" Drew said setting her hand on his chest "Besides what would you want to do with that loser anyways".

Percy glared at her grabbing her wrist "Don't talk about Annabeth like that you don't even know her. And no Drew I don't want to go out with you". Percy slide along the lockers until he was clear of Drew and ran after Annabeth.

Drew huffed turning around and going the other way.

"Annabeth wait, I'm sorry about that" Percy said catching up with her.

Annabeth shook her head "You've got nothing to be sorry for Percy; I understand you're popular and I'm not".

Percy frowned "You seriously think you aren't popular. Annabeth you're the top female athlete this school has seen in over a decade and you're incredibly smart. Everyone knows who you are and likes you there are just girls like Rachel and Drew who are too stupid to see how incredible you are".

Annabeth stopped walking facing Percy "You don't even know who I am Percy".

"I know that you're smart, and an amazing athlete and your kind to everyone, and you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, and obviously your great person if you're willing to tutor me" Percy said smiling at her.

Annabeth looked down trying to fight the blush rising to her cheeks "You didn't have to say that Percy".

Percy just smiled larger setting his hand on her arm "No I needed to say that, you're my friend Annabeth, I'm not going to let you beat yourself up just because of Drew".

"Thanks Percy" Annabeth said right before the first warning bell went off signaling it was time for homeroom. "Well I have to go I'll see you in Greek".

"Wait I'll walk you to class" Percy said walking beside her.

Annabeth looked at him "Won't you be late then?"

Percy shrugged "I have Mr. Brunner he'll understand".

Annabeth laughed "Typical Percy Jackson gets out of detention because all of the teachers love him".

Percy laughed bumping her shoulder with his "Not every teacher love's me, Mrs. Dodd's absolutely hates me, she lives for giving me detention. I think she could die happy if she could finally figure out how to get me expelled".

Annabeth laughed "She hate's everyone, I have her for advanced calculus she loves giving me a hard time because I have dyslexia".

"You have dyslexia?" Percy asked shocked.

Annabeth nodded her head "Yeah I just know how to handle mine better than you do seaweed brain".

Percy playfully glared at her "Way to hurt my pride wise girl" he said stopping in front of Mr. Blofis' room. "Have fun listening to Thalia and Nico argue, you know it's going to be really bad now that he know she's dating Luke right?"

"Are you serious?" Annabeth asked groaning.

Percy nodded his head "Oh yeah I had to listen to it all night from Nico".

Annabeth groaned "Why exactly is he so protective of her?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked down at the floor "It's not really the place to talk about here, I'll tell you when we meet in the library".

Annabeth nodded her head "Okay".

"Hey Kelp Head what are you doing here?" Thalia asked stopping beside the two.

"Just talkin to Annabeth making sure where still meeting for tutoring" Percy said "I should get going, I'll see you later Annabeth. Oh and have fun with Nico pinecone face" Percy said grinning as he walked away.

Thalia groaned "How bad would it be if I just skipped home room?" Thalia asked as they walked into the room.

Ananbeth laughed "You probably shouldn't you've already skipped it enough, besides you'll end up seeing him in Greek you two have that project together".

"Damn Annie you just had to remind me of that didn't you" Thalia said sitting in her desk.

Annabeth just shook her head sitting down as well. "So what are you doing this weekend?"

Thalia shrugged "I don't know my parents are going out of town so it's just me and Jason but I think he's having Percy and Nico over. You wanna hang out at my house or yours?" Thalia asked.

"Yours the twins will be there and be annoying as ever" Annabeth said. The second tardy bell rang and Mr. Blofis started the morning announcements, but Nico hadn't shown up yet.

"Where's Nico?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia shrugged "Don't know" she said turning back to Mr. Blofis. By the time home room was over Nico still hadn't shown up, Thalia and Annabeth went their separate ways both wondering why he hadn't shown up.

Annabeth didn't see Thalia until Advanced Calculus and Thalia was abnormally quiet just looking at her phone every now and then.

After calculus Annabeth walked to her locker putting her stuff away "How was home room with my two crazy cousins?" Percy asked leaning against the locker next to hers.

"I don't know Nico wasn't there" Annabeth said closing her locker.

Percy frowned "Weird he wasn't in English either I figured he got in a big fight with Thals and skipped class to cool down".

"Nope he didn't show up" Annabeth said.

"I'm sure he'll show up eventually, if not I'll look for him after practice tonight, he probably just needs to wrap his head around Thalia and Luke" Percy said "So mind if I eat with you since Nico probably isn't going to show up?"

"Yeah sure if you don't mind eating with a bunch of girls" Annabeth said.

Percy grinned "Of course I don't mind".

Annabeth rolled her eyes walking towards the cafeteria Annabeth went to her normal table where Thalia, Piper, Juniper and Hazel sat. "Hey guys Annabeth said sitting down".

Percy sat down next to "What's up ladies?"

Piper looked between Annabeth and Percy "Uhh what's going on?"

"He asked to eat with us and I said he could" Annabeth said.

"Well I sure as hell didn't, what are you doing here kelp head?" Thalia asked.

Percy smiled "Calm down pine cone face Nico isn't showing up for school so I'm eating with you guys".

Thalia looked down at her food not saying anything which was unlike her. Piper and Hazel just shrugged and kept talking when Jason, Grover, Frank, and Leo came over and sat down around the table. "Hello ladies, Percy where's Nico?" Leo asked.

"Skipped school today" Percy said.

"Excuse me but who said you guys could sit here" Thalia said.

"Uhh Percy's here so we decided to sit here as well besides Hazel's here" Frank said smiling at Hazel.

Hazel smiled back at him kissing his cheek. Thalia started to say more but Annabeth interrupted her "Just let it go Thals, it's a nice change" Annabeth said.

Thalia shrugged going back to her food, everyone laughed and talked and goofed around but Annabeth was distracted only two more classes until she was meeting with the recruiters from UCLA.

"Stop worrying your meeting is going to go fine" Percy whispered in her ear.

Annabeth turned slightly to look at him "How did you know I was thinking about that?"

"I tried getting your attention like three times, plus your foot has been tapping none stop" Percy said smiling at her "Just relax".

Annabeth nodded her head taking a deep breath. Once she was paying more attention to what her friends were doing she noticed that Percy and Thalia kept looking at their phones and then up at each other. Frowning Annabeth tried to figure out what the two cousins were doing.

After lunch Percy walked with Thalia and Annabeth to her locker. "You ready to go Thals?" Percy asked looking at his phone again.

Thalia nodded her head "Yeah let's go".

"Wait, what is going on with you two, all day you've been looking at your phones and quieter than normal. What are you two doing?" Annabeth asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Thalia sighed "Were trying to find Nico, were going to skip class and go find him we think we know where he is and hopefully bring him back to school if not we'll take him to Percy's house" Thalia said.

"Why is he freaking out so much over Thalia dating Luke?" Annabeth asked confused.

"It's not just that, today is the day his and Bianca's mother died, he takes it really hard, and we were stupid enough to ignore it thinking he would be able to handle it. Bianca isn't here either but she's at home, Nico is out hopefully not getting drunk somewhere" Percy said.

"Oh well won't you guys get in trouble for skipping class?" Annabeth asked.

"Doesn't matter Nico is our cousin and we need to make sure he's alright" Thalia said right before the warning bell rang.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" Jason asked coming up to them.

Percy nodded his head "Yeah let's get going, we'll be back in time for Greek. Oh and make sure you to stay relaxed" Percy said smiling at her as Jason pulled him away.

Thalia smiled at her "Trust us Annie we've done this a lot for each other" she said before following Percy and Jason down the hall.

Annabeth watched them walk down the hall towards the doors heading to the parking lot. Still confused Annabeth turned around heading to advanced English. She didn't know what Thalia meant by saying they've done this a lot for each other. She's known Thalia for years and this had never happened before at least that she noticed. Annabeth was distracted all through English which was a good and a bad thing. Finally after almost forty minutes the bell rang Annabeth headed to Greek where she hoped Thalia, Nico, and Percy were at.


	8. Chapter 8

Tutoring Chapter 8

"So why exactly isn't Bianca going with us to get Nico?" Jason asked from the back seat of Thalia's car.

"Because she's also trying to deal with what happened today, and were taking him straight home so they can be together" Thalia said pulling out of the parking lot.

"But I thought Perce told Annabeth that we were bringing him back" Jason said.

Percy sighed "You seriously think Nico isn't sitting in the bar right now drunk. We can't take him back to school we need to take him home so he can sober up with Bianca".

"How are we supposed to get into the bar to get him out?" Jason asked.

Thalia huffed with annoyance "Why did we bring him along?"

Percy ran his hand through his hair with annoyance "Because he wanted to help, but if he keeps asking stupid questions I'm gonna make him walk back to school" Percy said looking pointedly at Jason. "Thalia and I have fake Id's so we'll go in and get him; you stay in the car mister I can't get in trouble with daddy".

Thalia snickered as she pulled into the parking lot of the bar.

"Hey I get in trouble all the time" Jason said.

Thalia snorted "Yeah because you forget to take the garbage out. Face it little brother your daddy's favorite and you always will be because it kills you to disappoint him".

"Just because I actually care about what dad thinks doesn't mean you two can make fun of me" Jason said angry.

"Actually it does" Percy said opening the car door and getting out "Stay in the car Jason we'll get Nico out" he said before shutting the door.

Thalia turned around in her seat "I'm serious Jason stay here, if dad finds out about this were both in major trouble, just let Percy and I take care of it".

Jason moved to argue but Thalia cut him off "I'm serious Jason you're doing enough just by being here for Nico".

Jason sighed "Fine I'll stay in the car but I'm giving you guys forty minutes".

"Alright" she said getting out of the car.

"We good to go?" Percy asked.

Thalia nodded her head falling in step "Yeah I got him to agree to stay in the car" she said as they walked towards the bar "He gave us forty minutes" she said laughing.

Percy laughed "How bad do you think it is?" Percy asked as they showed the bouncer their Id's.

The bouncer let them in "My guess is pretty bad, he's mad at me, and it's the day his mom died, two blows diffidently not a good thing for Nico" Thalia said as they stepped into the main area of bar.

"Down at the end" Percy said looking at the end of the bar by the bathroom's.

Thalia sighed "He looks like shit" and she was right, Nico's hair looked like he just rolled out of bed, he had dark circles under his eyes and the white of his eyes were blood shot. He sat with his head leaning on his hand as he stirred his drink with a black straw.

Percy nodded his head looking around the room noticing a couple of older guys sitting in the corner staring at Thalia. Percy moved closer to her setting his hand on her lower back as they walked towards Nico "You got two guys staring at you" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course, let's just Nico out of here before those two idiots try to make a move" Thalia whispered back.

Percy nodded his head but he kept his hand on her back, this has happened a lot of times they've gone into bars, but hopefully this time there wouldn't be a fight. "What are you two doing here?" Nico slurred.

"Where here to take you home" Thalia said gently.

Nico laughed harshly "My home isn't home, mom died a year later she's replaced by Persephone, and everything changes, Bianca becomes some kind of crazy feminist, Thalia's dating Luke Castellan and now Percy has the hot's for Annabeth. Everything and everyone is changing except me".

Percy sighed setting his hand on Nico's shoulder "You're changing to Nico, you're getting ready to graduate high school, were going to college together. I know today is hard for you but don't you think you should be with Bianca right now instead of knee deep in a bottle of whiskey".

"Come on Nico Bianca is just as upset as you are, you two need to be together right now" Thalia said gently.

Nico sighed closing his eyes "It's been five years and it still hurts".

"It's always going to hurt but eventually it wont hurt as bad, come on let's get you home so you can be with family" Percy said.

Nico nodded his head "Alright I'll go".

Percy and Thalia smiled as they helped Nico stand up from the bar. Percy set the money for Nico's drink on the bar as they walked off, "You're the best cousin's a guy could ask for".

Thalia laughed "Just remember whatever you say were using it as black mail".

Percy smiled as they walked through the bar. "Hey sweetie why don't you come sit with us instead of those two losers" one of the two guys called.

"Just ignore them Thals" Percy said.

Thalia sucked in a deep breath looking at the door "Oh come honey we won't bite" the other guy called "But I can't promise I won't bite that sweet thing behind you".

Thalia's nostril's flared, and Percy's blood boiled that was the wrong thing to say about his cousin but he ignored them focusing on getting a barely conscious Nico out of the bar.

But that didn't last long when the first guy who spoke came up behind them grabbing Thalia around the waist and pulling he back, making Nico stumble into the wall and Percy see red.

"Get off you pervert" Thalia said squirming.

"Come on we just wanna have some fun with ya" he said smiling.

Percy clenched his jaw "Let her go" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

The guy laughed still holding onto a struggling Thalia "What are you going to do about it little boy?" he sneered.

His friend grabbed Percy's shoulder, but Percy grabbed his arm turning so that his arm was twisted behind his back. Kicking the guy in the back so he fell face first, as Thalia kicked the first guy in the shin making him release her. Percy stepped in front of her punching him in the nose. Percy got ready to hit him again but his friend punched him from the side. Percy stumbled but reacted quickly punching the guy in the nose making blood spurt out and him fall to his knees.

Breathing hard Percy grabbed Thalia's hand and Nico's arm and ran out of the building past the bouncer and towards the car where Jason leaned against it with his arms crossed.

"Get in the car" Percy said to Thalia letting go of her hand.

Thalia quickly got into the car, "What happened?" Jason asked.

"Get in the car we need to leave" Percy said pushing Nico into the back seat. Jason quickly climbed into the back with Nico and Percy jumped in "Go hurry" he said seeing the two guys come out of the bar.

Thalia hit the gas pedal speeding out of the parking lot. "What the hell just happened?" Jason yelled.

"Two guys were hitting on Thalia, one grabbed her around the waist I intervened. You know I'd like to go in a bar just once without some guy hitting on you" Percy said glaring at Thalia.

Thalia just smiled innocently "What can I see I'm hot. How's your hand?" she asked.

Percy shrugged looking at his hand "It's just red only one knuckle is bleeding, had worse".

"Good, that hit to your jaw is going to bruise, your mom's going to get upset" Thalia said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She'll understand" Percy said simply.

"I don't feel too good" Nico said mumbled.

"I swear to god if you puke in my car I'll make it so you never have kids" Thalia said looking in her mirror to make sure he wasn't going to throw up.

"Just hold on Nico were almost to your house" Jason said.

Thalia pulled up in front of the large apartment building Nico lived in where Bianca was waiting out front. Percy helped Nico out of the car "Found him in a bar couple blocks away, I'd stay and help but I have to get back to school" Percy said.

Bianca sighed "No I understand, thanks Perce" she said wrapping her arm around her brother.

"No problem" Percy said getting back into the car.

"We've got fifteen minutes before fifth period starts" Jason said.

"Don't worry you'll get back in time" Thalia said speeding through intersections.

Percy and Thalia ran through the class room door just as the tardy bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us Percy, Thalia" Mr. Brunner said.

Breathing heavy Percy grinned "It's our pleasure".

Mr. Brunner rolled his eyes "Take your seats please before you cause anymore disruption to my class".

Thalia grinned "Oh buy you love my disruptions".

"Take your seat Thalia" Mr. Brunner said trying to hide a smile.

Thalia and Percy smirked as they went to their seats. "Alright class I'm giving you the full day to work on your projects with your partners, mainly because I'm behind on grading and also because I don't want to listen to you wine that I didn't give you enough class room time. Now get with your partner and start working" Mr. Brunner said clapping his hands together and sending them on their own.

Percy moved so that he was in the desk next to Annabeth "Hey wise girl" he said grinning.

"Hey did you get everything with Nico taken care of?" Annabeth asked quietly.

Percy nodded his head smiling largely "Yeah he's home with Bianca" he said "So what should we do first for this project?" he asked.

"Umm well we need to do research on both Poseidon and Athena and their rivalry, that's the main thing" Annabeth said writing stuff down when she looked up at him she frowned "Percy what happened to your jaw?" she asked concerned.

Percy looked down rubbing his tender jaw "Uhh there were some minor complications when we picked up Nico".

"Did Nico do that?" Annabeth asked shocked.

Percy shook his head "No of course not, it was some guy".

"Hey mind if I hang out with you two since Nico's gone?" Thalia asked sitting next to Annabeth.

"Yeah that's fine" Percy said hoping that Thalia would distract Annabeth from asking anymore questions but of course he wasn't that lucky.

"What happened to Percy's face?" Annabeth asked Thalia crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's nothing serious Annabeth, we took care of it, don't worry about it" Thalia said looking down at her paper.

Annabeth glared at them "Why won't you two tell me what happened? Seriously Nico is my friend to just tell me what happened".

Thalia sighed "Just leave it Annabeth".

"No I want to know what happened Percy has a bruise on his jaw like he got hit and you two refuse to tell me what happened" Annabeth said hotly.

Percy sighed "I'll tell you what happened just not here I'll do it while were in the library tutoring okay" he said quietly.

Annabeth huffed with annoyance "Fine but don't think you can distract me by you studying".

Percy smiled "Don't worry I won't, now aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your meeting?"

Annabeth's eyes widened looking at the clock "Shit I need to go, I'll see you guys later" she said rushing to Mr. Brunner's desk and leaving the class room.

"You like her" Thalia said after Annabeth had left the room.

Percy looked down at his desk "Maybe I do that alright with you?"

Thalia looked at him questiongly "Part of me wants to yell at you to leave her alone, but the other part says I shouldn't get involved which I won't. But what I said still stands you hurt her I will kill you".

Percy smiled wrapping his arm around his cousin's shoulder in a brotherly way "Don't worry Thals I'm changing can't you see that".

"I can see that and I'm happy you're changing but she's my friend she doesn't deserve to be hurt" Thalia said.

"I won't hurt her" Percy said getting out of his seat as the bell rang "Now I need to go to the library and you need to go to biology".

"I'll see you after your swim practice I can't wait for your mom's cooking" Thalia said smiling.

Percy laughed "Ya see you later Thals" he said heading to the library.


	9. Chapter 9

Tutoring Chapter 9

Percy sat in the library trying to do his math homework as he waited for Annabeth. But he was too nervous to be able to fully pay attention. He was nervous because he had to tell Annabeth about what happened at the bar, he knew he'd have to explain why he and Thalia had fake Id's and he really didn't want to do that, but he wanted to be honest with her. He was also nervous for Annabeth he really hoped she got the full scholarship she was hoping for.

Percy was staring at the same math problem for ten minutes before Annabeth walked into the room. Percy's head snapped up as he watched her sit down, she didn't look happy, upset, or anything really, she looked perfectly normal. Annabeth sat down and pulled her books out of her bag setting them on the table.

"Alright let's get started" she said.

Percy blinked "What….. Are you serious, you just had the biggest interview of your life, tell me what happened?" Percy said.

Annabeth fought hard to keep the smile off her face, she was enjoying seeing Percy squirm "Well they told me that I was really good, one of the best female athletes they've seen this year who also happens to be a very good student and are extremely interested in having me come to UCLA and run for them" she said flipping through her math book.

"Well?" Percy pressed starting to get annoyed.

Annabeth looked up at him finally letting the smile show on her face "They offered me a full scholarship" she said beaming.

Percy smiled standing up from his chair and running around the table picking Annabeth up in a hug "Annabeth that's amazing, congratulations" Percy said with a large smile.

Annabeth laughed hugging him back "Thanks Percy, I'm so excited" she said as they continued hugging each other. "Umm Perce you can let go now" Annabeth said a couple minutes later.

"Oh uhh right, sorry, by the way that was pretty mean what you did when you came in I thought the meeting went badly or something" Percy said as she back down in his own chair.

Annabeth laughed "I couldn't help it; it was such a great opportunity".

Percy faked glared at her "Well I'm extremely hurt".

Annabeth smiled "I'm sorry how can I make it up to you?" she asked.

Percy pretended to think about it for a little bit "Go to the movies with me this Sunday".

Annabeth raised an eyebrow "You want me to go to the movies with you?" she asked skeptically.

Percy nodded his head "Yes that's what I want as repayment".

"Alright fine, I'll go with you. Now it's your turn to tell me what happened while you and Thalia went to get Nico" Annabeth said looking at him pointedly.

Percy frowned "Your good. Well uhh it's pretty complicated as you know today is the day Nico and Bianca's mother died. Nico and his mom were really close so he took really hard, and it didn't help that a year later his dad remarried. I was able to track Nico to a bar a couple of blocks from here, so Thalia and I agreed to go get him, Jason heard us talking and wanted to come help something we never let him do before. Jason is the good kid as you know so Thalia and I kept him in the dark about a lot of things, we still do actually".

"Hold on if Nico was in a bar how did you and Thalia get him out?" Annabeth interrupted.

Percy looked down at the table rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly "Well uhh we both have fake Id's".

"What Thalia has a fake Id?" Annabeth yelled.

"Shh, you don't need to tell everyone. Yes she does, if you wanna know why you'll have to ask her, she doesn't use it as much as Nico and I used to. When Thalia and I went in the bar only a couple of people were in there. But these two older guys started eyeing Thalia so I made sure to stay close to her, we finally managed to talk Nico into going with us and when we started to leave the two guys started saying rude stuff to Thalia but I got her to ignore them. But one of them grabbed her around the waist I immediately saw red, I had to protect her. When the other guy grabbed my shoulder I twisted it behind him while Thalia kicked the guy holding her in the shins I punched him leaving me open to the other guy who hit me in the jaw resulting in the bruise so I hit him back. While they were getting up we made a run for the car, we took Nico home and then came back to school" Percy said.

"I can't believe you did all that" Annabeth said.

Percy shrugged "Nico's family we had to help him out, now how about we get started on this math homework because I'm stuck" he said smiling.

Annabeth smiled "Alright might as well use the thirty minutes we have left doing something useful" she said moving to help him.

After thirty minutes of continuous math homework Percy was actually able to finish it, something he had never done before.

"You're still coming to my swim meet tomorrow right?" Percy asked as they packed up their stuff.

"Yup Thalia and I are both going" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow".

"Alright see you tomorrow" Annabeth said as they both headed different ways, Percy to the pool and Annabeth to the track.

"Hey Annie" Thalia said walking up to her in the locker room.

"Hey Thals" Annabeth said as she tied her shoes.

"Percy tell you about what happened?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth nodded her head "Yes he did he also told me that you both have fake Id's" she said giving her a pointed look.

"Yes I have a fake Id and I use it, but not very much" Thalia said.

"I don't care that you have one I already know you drink, I'm just irritated that you didn't tell me. And I'm really irritated that you never told me how close you actually are with your cousins. I feel like you're keeping stuff from me" Annabeth said standing up.

"No your my best friend Annabeth I'm not keeping anything from you. But there are things about Percy and Nico that aren't mine to tell" Thalia said.

Annabeth sighed "I understand that I guess I just done like being left out of things".

"I know you don't Annie and I'm sorry that you feel that way but some things just aren't mine to tell. Now let's get you to track practice so you can get ready to beat some more records" Thalia said smiling.

Annabeth smiled "Alright let's go".

Together the two walked towards the track, while Annabeth practiced Thalia sat in the stands playing on her phone. After practice Annabeth sat down next to Thalia in the stands "What are you doing tonight?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm going to Percy's house for dinner, why?"

"Dad has to work late and Susan and the boys are going to her parents' house some where I do not want to go so I'm home alone" Annabeth said.

"Well you can come with me, Aunt Sally won't mind" Thalia said "I'm driving Percy home which is why I stayed I just didn't want to wait in pool".

"I don't know I wouldn't want to intrude" Annabeth said.

"You're not intruding, just come with me, and then you can come over to my house afterwards and stay the night" Thalia said. "Actually you can stay the whole weekend, my parents are gone and were going to the swim meet together anyways so why not".

"Alright I'll go but I'm making sure it's alright with Percy first. And you'll have to follow me to my house so I can drop off my car and get some clothes" Annabeth said as they walked towards their cars.

Thalia smiled "That's fine, oh I can't wait for you to meet Aunt Sally, she's the best cook and she tells embarrassing stories about Percy, which is always enjoyable for me".

"What's enjoyable for you" Percy asked leaning against Thalia's car.

"I was just telling Annabeth about how your mom tells embarrassing stories about you. Oh and Annabeth is coming over for dinner" Thalia said.

"Is that okay?" Annabeth asked quickly.

Percy smiled "Yeah that's fine, mom won't care".

"Alright then let's get going, because I'm starving" Thalia said opening her car door "Come on kelp head stop drooling and get in the damn car".

"Shut it pine cone face" Percy said as he got in the car.

Annabeth laughed as she walked to her own car. Thalia and Percy followed Annabeth to her house where Annabeth quickly ran inside to pack a duffle bag and call her dad to tell her she was staying the weekend with Thalia. Making sure she had everything she needed Annabeth went back outside and climbed into the back seat of Thalia's car.

"Got everything you need?" Thalia asked.

"All good to go, and just in time because we all know how hungry Thalia is" Annabeth said.

Percy laughed "I swear she can out eat Nico and me together".

Thalia punched Percy in the arm as she pulled out of the drive way "There is no way I out eat Nico, I don't think anyone can".

"How is it exactly that Nico eats that much and is still that skinny, because I'm seriously jealous" Annabeth said.

"I have no idea but he's always been super skinny, and I've always been incredibly handsome" Percy said with a smirk.

Thalia and Annabeth both snorted "Yeah you keep thinkin that kelp head because I have pictures that prove middle school was a bad time for you".

"I told you to burn those" Percy said glaring at her.

Thalia smirked "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't".

Percy narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything.

"Do you guys ever go five minutes without arguing, threatening, or black mailing each other?" Annabeth asked amused.

"No" Thalia and Percy said at the same time.

"Finally were here" Thalia said practically jumping out of the car as soon as she turned it off.

Annabeth climbed out as well following behind Percy and Thalia. Percy opened the door going in "Mom I brought company for dinner" Percy yelled as he walked into the house.

Sally came out of the kitchen smiling "Thalia sweetie it's so good to see you" Sally said wrapping Thalia into a hug.

"It's good to see you to Aunt Sally" Thalia said hugging her back.

Sally pulled out of the hug looking at Annabeth "Hello, I don't believe we've meet before".

"Aunt Sally this is my best friend Annabeth Chase, she's also Percy's tutor" Thalia said making the introductions.

"You must be the student Paul is always talking about, incredibly smart and best track athlete to walk through Goode High School" Sally said smiling.

Annabeth blushed "Yes that's me, it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Blofis" Annabeth said sticking her hand out for Sally to shake.

Sally ignored her hand and pulled her into a hug "Please call me Sally" she said pulling out of the hug.

Annabeth nodded her head "Right so where's Paul?" Percy asked flopping down on the couch.

"He's upstairs, now go put your gym bag in your room and get ready for dinner" Sally said.

Percy sighed grabbing his bag and headed to the stairs "And show Annabeth around to, Thalia you can help me finish dinner" Sally said.

"Right this way wise girl" Percy said motioning dramatically towards the stairs.

Annabeth shook her head but followed Percy up the stairs anyways. Different pictures of Percy, lined the wall along with ones of Sally and Paul "Alright so this is mom and Paul's room we won't go in there, and this is the guest bathroom. Across from it is the office/guest bedroom, and then this is my room" Percy said opening the door at the end of the hallway.

Percy's room was painted dark blue; he had a full size bed under the window with a blue and grey comforter. He had a dresser, a book shelf full of magazines and everything besides a book on it, and a desk next to it, there was also a small black couch with a small TV in front of it. On the walls were different pictures of cars, motorcycles, girls in bikinis, and swimming pictures. There were two different doors in the room; Annabeth guessed they lead to a closet and a private bathroom.

"You're lucky I actually cleaned my room last night" Percy said as he tossed his duffle bag on his desk.

Annabeth smiled as she walked further into the room "Well this isn't exactly what I'd call clean but since I have brothers and know what their like I understand".

Percy laughed flopping down on the bed "Well I'm glad you understand, how was track practice?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sat down on the couch "Good, since it was Friday and the day after a meet it was pretty easy, how was your swim practice?"

"Alright, since we've got the meet tomorrow it was pretty easy just working on forms and stuff" Percy said moving to sit against his head board.

Annabeth and Percy continued talking and soon Thalia joined them, both girls liked to gang up on Percy and Thalia just enjoyed embarrassing him in front of Annabeth.


	10. Chapter 10

Tutoring Chapter 10

"Dinner's ready" Sally called up the stairs.

"Okay" Percy yelled back "I can't wait to get to school and tell everyone that I had two girls in my room at the same time" he said with a shitty grin.

Thalia glared at him punching him arm "Don't forget I'm your cousin kelp head, that's just nasty".

Percy grimaced "Believe me I can never forget I'm related to you, my entire child hood was ruined by you".

"You mean mine was ruined by you and Nico" Thalia said leaving his room.

"You say anything to people about me being in your room and I will beat you up" Annabeth said as she followed Thalia.

Percy put his hands up in surrender "Jeez can no one take a joke" he mumbled as he followed the two girls down the stairs.

"Hello Thalia, Hello Annabeth it's nice to see you two outside of school" Paul said as he came out of the kitchen carrying a big bowl of sphaghetti.

"Hey Paul" Thalia said sitting down at the table.

"Hello Mr. Blofis" Annabeth said sitting next to Thalia.

"Were not in school you can call me Paul Annabeth" Paul said smiling at her.

"Okay, but that's going to take some getting used to" Annabeth said smiling.

"It's weird having to call him Mr. Blofis all day at school and then come home and call him Paul" Percy said as he sat in his seat next to Annabeth.

"Alright everyone dig in" Sally said.

Thalia and Percy didn't wait to be told twice and immediately started making their plates.

"Percy will you get the three of you a soda out of the fridge please?" Sally asked.

"Sure, you like coke Annabeth?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yeah that's fine" she said nodding her head.

"Annie here only drinks pop on the weekends, she's into the whole healthy eating thing" Thalia said.

"Well I think that's a wonderful thing, now if only you and Percy would do the same thing" Sally said looking pointedly at Thalia.

Thalia smiled sheepishly "I eat my fruit and vegetables".

Sally smiled shaking her head. "Here ya go pinecone face" Percy said handing her a coke and the other to Annabeth.

"Thanks kelp head" Thalia said glaring at him.

"So Paul and Percy tell me that you're an honor roll student and the best track athlete to walk through Goode, but what else is there to know about you?" Sally asked.

Annabeth blushed at the compliments "Oh well I really like architecture, it's what I want to study in college. It's always fascinated me, I love studying it".

Thalia snorted "And drawing it, one entire room of her wall is covered in different blue prints, their actually really good".

"It'd be cool to see them some time" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled at him but didn't say anything.

"Those are some really big goals I'm impressed Percy still hasn't even figured out what area he's most interested in" Sally said.

"Hey now I said I'd like to be a teacher and a coach or a marine biologist, I can't decide which, and it doesn't matter yet first year of college is all about getting your pre-requisites done" Percy said sticking up for himself.

"He is right you know" Paul said smiling at Percy.

Sally lightly slapped his arm mock glaring at him, causing the three teenagers to laugh.

After dinner Percy and Annabeth agreed to clean up the kitchen since Sally, Paul, and Thalia all helped cook dinner.

"Do you want to wash or dry?" Percy asked.

"Dry, I've always hated washing dishes" Annabeth said.

Percy and Annabeth stood shoulder to shoulder as Percy washed the dishes and handed them to Annabeth as she rinsed and dried them.

"You nervous for your meet tomorrow?" Annabeth asked as she dried a plate.

Percy shrugged "Not really, swimming is where I feel the most comfortable and relaxed. It is a little nerve racking since scouts will be there but I love being in the water, I'm just going to focus on swimming, it's what I do best".

"That actually seems pretty smart seaweed brain, I'm didn't know you were that logical" Annabeth teased.

Percy faked a hurt expression while he raised his hand smearing bubbles over her cheek.

Gasping Annabeth retaliated by scooping her own bubbles and smearing them from his forehead to his chin. Annabeth smirked setting her other hand on her hip.

"That's what you get seaweed brain?" she said.

Percy narrowed his eyes quickly scooping up bubbles and water and flinging it at her making her jump to avoid it but she was too late.

"You are so dead?" she said narrowing her eyes and scooping up her own water.

Percy's eyes widened as he put his hands up in surrender "Now Annabeth I think we can talk through this…."

"Oh we will by doing this" she said flinging the water at him. The soap bubbles stuck to his face making Annabeth start laughing, giving Percy the perfect chance to dump a handful of water on top of her head.

Sucking in a breath Annabeth opened her eyes to see a grinning Percy "You ready to give up yet wise girl?"

"One thing you should know about me seaweed brain, I never give up" Annabeth said darkly.

Percy's grin faded and he started backing away from her but he slipped in one of the puddles out of reflex Percy went to grab the counter but accidently grabbed Annabeth's wrist pulling her down with him.

"Owww" Percy groaned as he opened his eyes only to look directly into Annabeth's beautiful grey ones.

"I uhh…" Percy started but stopped when his eyes wondered towards her lips. When Percy finally looked up to her eyes again he saw that she was also looking at his lips. His heart beating faster Percy slowly moved his hand from her wrist up to her face to move the strand of hair in her face.

Annabeth's eyes never leaved Percy's green ones as he gently placed the strand of hair behind her ear. Annabeths' eyes grew larger when she noticed Percy slowly raising his head towards her, but then she realized she moving towards him as well, and the weirdest thing is that she didn't want to stop.

Their lips were centimeters apart so they both could each other's breaths on their cheeks. When she could just feel his lips on hers Annabeth slowly closed her eyes as she leaned forward pressing her lips firmly onto his. Immediately Percy responded moving his lips against hers and cupping her face in his hand.

"Percy do you…. Oh uhh" Paul said blushing and looking up at the ceiling.

Immediately Percy and Annabeth sprang apart and too their feet, each blushing furiously and looking anywhere except at Paul or each other.

"I uhh, your mother was uhh, you know what I think I'm going to go this way now" Paul said quickly leaving the room.

Percy and Annabeth stood in awkward silence still not looking at each other "I'm going to go see what Thalia's doing" Annabeth said quickly leaving the kitchen.

Percy stood there still blushing and completely confused about what just happened but when he looked down at the floor he realized he should probably clean up the mess before his mom came in and freaked out. Grabbing a towel out of the drawer Percy squatted down on the floor and wiped up the water.

"I should probably be helping you, sense I helped make the mess" Annabeth said from the door way.

Percy smiled "Probably would be wise of you".

Annabeth laughed taking the towel from him and bending down to help clean up the water.

"Should we talk about it?" Percy asked quietly.

Annabeth stopped wiping the water and actually looked him in the eye but it took her a while to start talking, it seemed like she was taking her time to form the correct words.

"It would probably be a good idea but right now I don't want to talk about it, do you want to talk about?" she asked moving closer to him.

Percy smiled "Not really" he said quietly.

When she was inches from his face she whispered "Good" before pressing her lips to his.

Annabeth pulled away her eyes still closed and her forehead resting against his "Wow" Percy said breathlessly.

Annabeth smiled and was getting ready to speak when Thalia called out "Annie you ready to go?"

Annabeth quickly moved away from him as Thalia came into the kitchen "You ready to go?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah sure" Annabeth said calmly.

"I'll walk you guys out" Percy said standing up, and following the two girls out of the kitchen.

"Bye Paul, bye aunt Sally" Thalia said giving Sally a hug.

"Bye sweetie and remember your coming over with Nico next weekend for dinner" Sally said.

"It's nice to meet you Sally, thank you for dinner" Annabeth said.

Sally pulled her into a hug "Oh sweetie your welcome and your more than welcome to come over any time".

Annabeth smiled following Thalia out the apartment door.

"So uhh I'll see you guys tomorrow at the meet" Percy said running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah see ya kelp head" Thalia said going down the stairs.

Annabeth looked back at him "We can talk tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah okay" Percy said looking at her lips wanting to kiss her again.

"See you later seaweed brain" she said following Percy down the stairs.

Still smiling Percy closed the door, he was going to go upstairs but his mom stopped him "Did you have fun in the kitchen?" she asked smiling largely at him.

Percy glared at Paul who was hiding behind a magazine "Yeah I guess you could say that" he said looking at his feet.

Sally smiled "She's a nice girl sweetie".

"I know mom, now if you don't mind I'm going to go upstairs and die of embarrassment" Percy said running up the stairs.

"I told you not to say anything" Paul said setting the magazine on the table.

Sally sat down next to him "You honestly think I could go without embarrassing him, that's my job as his mother".

Paul laughed pulling her into a kiss.

&&&&&&&& **Thalia's house**

"So what happened between you and kelp head?" Thalia asked flopping down on her bed.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked sitting down in a chair.

"Oh don't give me that crap, I might not be as brilliant as you but I know when something happens between two people and their trying to hide it. Now or you going to make this easy or hard, because I can do either one" Thalia said looking at her pointedly.

Annabeth sighed knowing it was pointless to try and fight Thalia "We kissed" Annabeth said looking at her hands.

When she looked up she saw Thalia staring at her open mouthed and wide eyed, and completely unable to form words.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry guys It's been a crazy couple weeks, I had finals and then started a new job. I apologize for not updating, I hope this makes up for it, and I hope that you enjoy it.**

Tutoring Chapter 11

_Previously_

"_So what happened between you and kelp head?" Thalia asked flopping down on her bed._

"_What do you mean?" Annabeth asked sitting down in a chair._

"_Oh don't give me that crap, I might not be as brilliant as you but I know when something happens between two people and their trying to hide it. Now are you going to make this easy or hard, because I can do either one" Thalia said looking at her pointedly._

_Annabeth sighed knowing it was pointless to try and fight Thalia "We kissed" Annabeth said looking at her hands._

_When she looked up she saw Thalia staring at her open mouthed and wide eyed, and completely unable to form words._

"What?" Thalia screeched.

"I know you heard me so I don't need to repeat it" Annabeth said trying to act calmly.

"Of course I heard but I'm just trying to make sure you said the right thing. You kissed my cousin, my idiotic, annoying, kelp head of a cousin Percy Jackson, am I understanding you right?" Thalia asked now off the bed and pacing her room.

"Yes Thalia your understanding me right" Annabeth said.

Thalia looked at her liked she was going to start yelling but she closed her mouth and went back to pacing mumbling to herself. Annabeth sighed and decided to try and calm herself down by looking around Thalia's room. Of course being the rebellious one of her family Thalia painted her room completely different from the blue and cream colors in the house, instead going for a black and green style. On her walls were posters of her favorite bands Green Day, 3 Doors Down, Cobra Starship, Evanescence, Fall Out Boy, Fun, Imagine Dragons, and dozens of other ones. But she also had pictures of her family and friends, but only of the family she actually liked, like Percy, Nico, Jason, her half-sister Artemis, and her Aunt Sally. But only Annabeth knew that in her nightstand she had a picture of her mom, her dad, Jason and her all sitting at a barbeque a year before her mom past away.

"You and Percy kissed?" Thalia asked sitting on the end of her bed facing Annabeth.

Annabeth huffed with annoyance "Yes Thalia for the last time Percy and I kissed".

"Well how was it?" Thalia asked truly looking interested.

"What?" Annabeth asked completely shocked.

Thalia shrugged "During my pacing I accepted that you and Percy kissed, now as your best friend I'm going to ask you about all the details, so how was it?" she asked again.

Annabeth looked at Thalia like she had grown a second head but never less answered her question "It was nice, sweet, and surprisingly caring, I've never been kissed like that".

"We're talking about the same Percy right?" Thalia asked.

"Yes the same annoying, jock, rude, insensitive popular Percy Jackson" Annabeth said.

"He wasn't always like that. When he started dating Rachel he changed, but I think he's trying to get back to the way he used to be. So what does it mean?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth stood up now it was her turn to start pacing "I don't know Thals, I mean I barely know him. But even I can tell he's changing, but can I really trust him, were completely different people".

"One thing about Percy is that you can always trust him. What about that saying, opposites attract" Thalia said.

"Yes but we are one hundred percent opposites, I'm a nerd, he's a jock who goes to parties and gets drunk, something I've never done. I'm already dealing with Rachel only because I'm tutoring Percy, but imagine what she would do if we started dating. I honestly don't know what to do Thals" Annabeth said.

"Since when do you care about Rachel Dare, you can't let her get in the way of your life Annabeth. Look you've got all night and most of tomorrow to think about it, but don't hide away from happiness just because you're scared. Now let's watch some stupid romantic comedies and relax" Thalia said.

"Thanks Thals" Annabeth said smiling at her best friend.

Thalia wrapped her arm around Annabeth's shoulder "It's what best friends are for Annie, now I'll go make popcorn and get some stuff to drink while you put in the movie".

Annabeth laid in the king size bed next to Thalia staring at the out of place white ceiling. Annabeth had been lying in the same position staring at the ceiling and listening to Thalia snore for the past two hours. No matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking about Percy. How his lips felt on hers, or how nice it felt to have his soft hand caressing her cheek.

Groaning Annabeth rolled over onto her stomach even though she's known Percy all of high school she barely knew him besides the rumors that went around their school, and how he presented himself in the hall ways or previous classes they shared. Even though she didn't want to admit it she was extremely attracted to him. The way his sea green eyes shinned even brighter when he laughed or smiled, the way he would do anything for his family, and how when she was with him she didn't have to try to be a different person, she could be herself.

Sighing she flipped back onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

"I swear to god Annabeth if you don't stop tossing and turning I'm going to push you onto the floor" Thalia said angrily.

"Sorry Thals" Annabeth said quietly as she moved onto her side facing the opposite wall. Thalia just grunted and started snoring again.

Taking a deep relaxing breath Annabeth closed her eyes, after finally making her decision about Percy.

Like normal Annabeth woke up before Thalia did instead of being bored in her room Annabeth was so comfortable in the Grace House hold that she went downstairs to make breakfast knowing the smell of food would eventually bring Thalia down the stairs.

Annabeth had just started mixing the pancake mix when a shirtless, yawning Jason came down the stairs "Morning Annabeth" he said opening the fridge and pulling out the orange juice.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon sound good" Annabeth said completely ignoring the fact that the younger boy was shirtless.

Jason smiled kissing her cheek "You're a life saver; if it was just Thalia and I here I'd starve".

"Which is why I'm here" Annabeth said pouring the pancake mix.

"You're staying the whole weekend right?" he asked sitting down at the island.

Annabeth nodded her head "Good, you don't mind cooking for Percy and Nico do you?"

"Percy's staying the night" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah he's coming over after the big meet tonight, and were just gonna hang out around here, we won't interrupt your girly time with Thalia" Jason said trying not to laugh.

Annabeth snorted "Thalia and girly time that's funny. But no I don't mind cooking for Percy and Nico either".

"Hey" a spiky haired Thalia said as she sat down next to Jason at the island "What are you two talking about?"

"I was asking Annabeth if she minded cooking for Percy and Nico as well this weekend, since we both know you don't cook and neither do I" Jason said.

Thalia shrugged "I can cook things if it's prepackaged".

Annabeth and Jason both snorted "Yeah barely, you burnt the chicken nuggets you made yesterday" Jason said laughing.

Thalia glared at him punching him in the arm. Causing Jason to wince and rub his arm. Before the two could start arguing Annabeth set a plate of food in front of them "You two are on dish duty since I cooked" she said as she sat down next to Thalia to eat her own food.

Thalia and Jason both mumbled incoherent things with their mouths full of food, causing Annabeth to roll her eyes and ignore the siblings. After Annabeth finished her plate of food and put it in the sink she left Thalia and Jason to do the dishes as she went upstairs to shower and change.

Since she had nothing to distract her, her thoughts once again turned to Percy. She made up her mind last night before she finally fell asleep and she was diffidently going to follow through with her plan but she couldn't help thinking of his lips on hers again. She couldn't wait to see him again, which is something she never felt about a guy before.

Of course she's briefly dated other guys before but they never lasted more than a month and they were never serious and she never got this distracted by thoughts of them like this. Finally shaking her head Annabeth stepped out of the shower and blow dried her hair deciding she would straighten and leave it down for a change.

Ananbeth dressed in dark skinny jeans with a loose low cut purple blouse and black toms, when she stepped out of the bedroom Thalia was laying on the bed flipping through a magazine.

"It's about time, I've never known you to take so much time getting ready before Annie" she said sitting up but when she fully looked at Annabeth her eye's widened "Jesus you look hot" Thalia said bluntly.

"What, I didn't really do anything" Annabeth said moving to her bag.

"Didn't do anything my ass, you freaking straightened your hair and put make up on. Wait a minute is this for Percy?" Thalia asked with a large grin.

"No it is not for Percy, I felt like dressing up a bit, there really is no reason to make a big deal out of it Thals" Annabeth said as she sat down on the bed.

Thalia laughed "Whatever you say Annie, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed and then we can leave for the meet, okay?"

Annabeth nodded her head "Sounds good".

Thalia went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Annabeth sighed thankful that Thalia gave up; Thalia was right she was dressed like this and straightened her hair for Percy. She wanted to see what he would do, even though she wasn't all that girly Annabeth did like to dress up every now and then, and today was one of those days.

Thalia came out of the bathroom almost an hour later dressed in her normal ripped jeans, black combat boots, with a green day shirt and her normal leather jacket. And of course her hair was spiked like normal and she had tons of dark mascara and black eye liner on.

"And you said I took forever, for a girl not interested in looks you diffidently took forever, we have to leave soon" Annabeth said standing up from the bed.

Thalia just shrugged grabbing her phone "I like long hot showers, now are you going to try and tease me or are we going to get Jason and go".

"You ruin all of my fun" Annabeth said as followed Thalia out of the bedroom.

Thalia just smiled "It's what I do Annie" she said before banging on Jason's door "Come on it's time to go" she yelled before going down the stairs.

Jason came out in blue jeans with red high tops and a red football t-shirt.

"Wow Annabeth, you look hot" he said eyeing her.

"Thanks now come on before Thalia has a heart attack" Annabeth said quickly going down the stairs.

"I've known you for a long time and I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair straightened" Jason said as he followed behind her.

"I've straightened it before just not very often" Annabeth said.

"Percy's going to freak" he mumbled behind her.

Annabeth pretended not to hear him and left the house going to Thalia's car.

When they parked in the school parking lot Jason quickly got out heading towards Piper and Leo. "Nico saved us seats, come on" Thalia said as she walked faster towards the school pool.

The pool was completely filled, Annabeth wasn't sure how Nico managed to save them seats but before Annabeth could find him with Thalia someone grabbed onto her arm pulling her around. Annabeth had a snarky comment on her lips for the person who grabbed her but when she looked up into Percy's sea green eyes the words left.

Percy stared at her with his mouth open and his eyes trailing up and down her body, self-consciously Annabeth looked down at her feet trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. When she looked but up at his face she noticed he was frowning at her straightened hair.

"What?" Annabeth asked sharply now feeling irritated.

"You straightened your hair" Percy said never taking his eyes off her hair.

"Yes isn't that kind of noticeable" Annabeth said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

Percy blinked finally looking her in the eye, when he saw she was mad he quickly looked around him before he set his hand on her lower back gently pushing her forward "What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

Percy guided her into a little crevice that hide them from the people around them "I wanted to talk to you in private without someone listening" Percy took a deep breath before he took her hand and looked her straight in the eye "Annabeth I think you look amazing, beautiful" Percy gently touched her hair "But I like your curls, they look like princess curls. Annabeth I think you look the most beautiful when your being you, you don't need to change your hair or your clothes or put make up on to impress people" Percy said never breaking eye contact with her.

Annabeth didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down onto hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Tutoring Chapter 12

Percy and Annabeth pulled away from each other both panting.

"You completely ruined what I wanted to say" Annabeth panted out.

Percy smirked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Say it now".

"I can't, you just ruined what I was going to say and how I felt" Annabeth said fidgeting with Percy's Good High School swimming t-shirt.

"Well how do you feel now?" Percy asked gently, almost afraid of her answer.

Annabeth sighed "I was going to tell you that we couldn't start dating, that we barley know each other. I was going to say we should stay as friends and go from there, get to know each other first. But now all I want to do is kiss you".

Percy smirked leaning his forehead against hers "That's all I want to do as well. What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going back over to Thalia's, and apparently you and Nico are staying with Jason" Annabeth said.

"I am, but before we do that you want to go to dinner with me, and we can talk about all this?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled setting her hand on his chest "I'd like that"

"Swimmers in the first bracket of the 100 meter butterfly need to report to the check in stand" the announcer said over the intercom.

Percy sighed "That's me".

Annabeth smiled "Good luck Percy" she said before standing up on her toes to kiss him briefly, but Percy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a deeper kiss.

When they pulled away Percy grinned "That was the best good luck kiss I've ever gotten".

Annabeth rolled her eyes pushing on his chest "Go before you're late, I'll be with Thalia and Nico in the stands next to your parents".

Percy nodded his head "I'll look for you" he said before he turned around heading to the check in station. Annabeth took a moment to calm herself down before she moved out of the hidden area and went to find Thalia in the stands.

When she sat down next to Thalia after saying hi to Sally and Paula and smacking Nico for a smart ass comment she looked at her best friend to see her smiling knowingly at her.

"Shut it Thalia" Annabeth whispered to her as they watched Percy and seven other guys line up in front of the diving boards.

Thalia just laughed "I didn't say anything Annie".

"Yeah but I know what you're thinking, Percy and I are going to talk at dinner afterwards" Annabeth said never letting her eyes wonder from Percy's figure.

As Percy jumped around and moved his arms in a circle he looked up at Annabeth smiling and winking at her. Annabeth smiled back at him as she pulled her up into a ponytail.

"Okay enough flirting with my cousin, I'm starting to feel nauseous" Thalia said.

Annabeth shoved her shoulder with hers "Were not flirting".

Thalia snorted "That's not what it looks like from my point of view".

"Or mine" Nico said leaning in between them from behind them, causing Annabeth to jump.

"Damn it Nico don't do that" Annabeth said smacking his leg.

"Well don't talk so loud, so what's going on between you and Perce?" Nico asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Annabeth huffed with annoyance as she turned around looking back at Percy who was now starting to take off the sweats and t-shirt he was wearing. Annabeth couldn't help but stare, Percy was freaking hot with his six pack abs and muscled chest and arms.

"Annabeth close your mouth" Thalia whispered in her ear "Your drooling".

Annabeth shook her head "I am not drooling".

Thalia laughed "Whatever you say Annie".

Percy was in the 100 meter butterfly, 200 meter butterfly, and the 400 meter individual medley, and he was a part of the 4x1 medley relay. Percy was the school and state record holder for the three individual races and the 4x1 relay team was the top in the state. Of course Percy won all of his races and was able to pull off a very close win for the 4x1 team.

Annabeth had never seen someone swim so beautifully before, Percy was truly amazing in the water, it was where he belonged, the scout's at UCLA would be completely stupid if they didn't give Percy the swimming scholarship. Plus Annabeth saw it as a bonus considering he looked so good in the knee length swimming shorts he wore. When they first got to the school Annabeth couldn't understand why there were so many girls here to watch a swim meet, but now she diffidently understood, Percy without a shirt was diffidently something she could get used to seeing.

After the meet Sally and Paul went with Goode's swim coach to have a meeting with the scout from UCLA with Percy. So Annabeth and Thalia went to talk with Piper, Jason and Leo while Nico went to do a last minute run to the snack bar.

"Hey guys" Annabeth said sitting down next to Piper.

"Hey, we going to the diner after this?" Jason asked.

Thalia nodded her head "Of course we are".

Leo smiled wrapping his arm around Thalia "Awesome you wanna sit be me beautiful?"

Thalia pushed his arm off "Nice try Valdez but I'm already taken".

Leo pouted "You're giving up all this for some older guy" he said waving his hand down his body.

Thalia snorted "Trust me you've got nothing on Luke, you're like a Hispanic deranged elf".

Leo put his hand on his chest like he'd been shot "That hurt, I do not look like an elf".

"It was supposed to Valdez, and yes you do with your pointy ears" Thalia said pulling on them causing Leo to wince and everyone to laugh.

"We're going to the diner right?" Nico asked sitting down beside Annabeth.

"Didn't you just get something from the snack bar?" Annabeth asked amused at how much Nico could eat.

"No, they were already closed which is completely stupid I'm starving" Nico said holding his stomach.

"How are you hungry, you had a bowl of popcorn, a large soda, and like five candy bars" Annabeth said.

Nico shrugged "I don't know I have a high metabolism".

"Do you have any idea how many girls would kill for your metabolism?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia snorted "Yeah Rachel" she said causing everyone to laugh.

"You think UCLA is offering Percy the scholarship?" Piper asked.

"Of course they are, they'd be insane if they didn't, Percy's a senior in high school and his times are like two seconds off of Michael Phelps" Leo said as he played with two paper clips in his hands.

"I wish they'd hurry up I'm starving" Nico moaned.

"Shut up Nico you're not going to die" Thalia said rolling her eyes.

"You don't know that I could die right here right now because I didn't have enough food" Nico said.

"You ate ten minutes ago you are not going to die, stop being so damn dramatic, I swear your worse than a girl" Thalia said glaring at her cousin.

"Hey kids" Sally said coming up behind them.

"Hi Aunt Sally" Jason, Nico, and Thalia said while Piper, Leo, and Annabeth each said "Hello".

"Percy just went to grab his stuff real quick he'll be here soon" Sally said smiling at each of them.

"He'd better be, I'm starving" Nico muttered.

Sally laughed "Nico your always hungry, don't worry sweetie it'll only be a couple more minutes".

"Hey guys" Percy said coming up behind them, he was wearing a pair of dark jeans, with his Goode High School swimming t-shirt and a dark green hoodie over it. His hair was still damp but it was already starting to stick up all over the place.

"Thank god I thought you'd never get here, I'm starving" Nico said standing up with a large smile on his face.

"Have fun with your friends and cousins, just remember to call your father tomorrow, I'll see you Sunday. Love you sweetie" Sally said giving her son a hug and a kiss.

Percy smiled kissing his mom's cheek "Love you to mom".

Sally gave Nico, Jason and Thalia each a hug before she and Paul left the building.

"Alright let's go" Nico said hurrying out the door after them. Soon everyone began following him but Percy and Annabeth both lingered behind.

"Well looks like our dinner plans have been invaded" Percy said smiling.

Annabeth laughed "Seems they have. How about tonight, after Thalia falls asleep I'll meet you in the kitchen, you do the same after Nico and Jason fall asleep".

"Sounds good" Percy said.

"We should probably catch up with everyone else before they notice" Annabeth said looking at the door.

Percy didn't say anything except nod his head, Annabeth led the way with Percy following after her. Once they were at the dinner, everyone started asking Percy questions about his meeting.

"The meeting went really good, their still disappointed with my grades but I told them I have a tutor and it's been helping, and that I'm committed to getting my grades up. And they offered me a full scholarship" Percy said with a large smile. Everyone started clapping and whistling "I sign all the papers next week".

"Percy that's amazing" Piper said.

"I don't think my mom's ever been this proud" Percy said.

"We'll all of us are incredibly proud of you as well" Ananbeth said smiling at him.

"Yeah kelp head this is some pretty serious stuff, I mean you're going to college on a full swimming scholarship" Thalia said smiling proudly at her cousin.

"Thanks guys" Percy said the smile never leaving his face.

They all hung out together at the diner for two hours before Piper and Leo had to go home. Percy and Annabeth didn't really talk with one another throughout the meal or on the way back to Thalia's house. Once they were there the three boys immediately took off for the large movie room to play video games. Annabeth and Thalia gathered a stack of different movies and snacks to watch in her room since they boys took the movie room.

"It's pretty amazing that Percy is going to UCLA, if you and I both go there, we'll be seeing Percy even after high school" Thalia said.

Annabeth shrugged "Yeah I guess so".

"How do you feel about that?" Thalia asked smiling knowingly at Annabeth.

Annabeth huffed with annoyance "I have no feelings about it Thals, if we both end up going to UCLA so what, it's a good school, Percy and I are friends".

"Yeah but you want to be more than friends especially after you saw him in his swim suit" Thalia said grinning.

Annabeth shoved Thalia's shoulder "Shut up Thalia".

Thalia just laughed as she got up to go to the bathroom. Annabeth sighed leaning against the headboard; she really hoped Thalia, Jason and Nico fell asleep quickly. She really wanted to see Percy, but what she really wanted to do was wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.

Thalia came back and flopped down on the bed "Night Annie" she mumbled through a yawn.

"Night Thals" Annabeth said laying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling listening carefully for Thalia's breath to even out. It wasn't long before this happened but Annabeth wanted to be certain Thalia was actually asleep before she snuck out of the bedroom. Thirty minutes later Annabeth quietly snuck out of Thalia's room and to the kitchen. Percy wasn't there yet so she poured herself a glass of water and perched herself on top of the counter. She decided that she'd give Percy twenty minutes before she went back upstairs.

Fifteen minutes and two glasses of water later and Percy still hadn't shown up. Sighing Annabeth got off the counter and put her glass in the sink.

"Hey" Percy said softly behind her.

Annabeth spun around "Jesus Percy you scared me".

Percy smiled walking closer to her "Sorry, it took Jason forever to fall asleep, how long have you been waiting?"

Annabeth leaned against the counter "About fifteen minutes".

Percy kept walking towards her until he was only inches from her, slowly he set his hands on her hips "I'm glad you waited".

Annabeth looked up into his green eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck running her finger tips through the hair on the back of his head "I am too" she said softly.

"I want to get to know you Annabeth, I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want, I want you to be my girlfriend Annabeth" Percy said softly never breaking eye contact.

Annabeth searched his eyes looking for anything suspicious or if he was lying. But all she saw was honesty, and one hundred percent truth. "I want that to Percy, but I think we should take things slow, like really slow. Let's get to know each other first and then decide where to go from there".

"So are you saying yes or no to being my girlfriend?" Percy asked smiling.

"Right now I'm saying no, at least until we know each other better, and the kissing me whenever you want will have to be when were alone, okay?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded his head "I think I can do that it'll be hard not kissing you at school but I think I can manage".

Annabeth smiled "Good, now shut up and kiss me".

Percy laughed "Whatever you say wise girl" he said before pressing his lips to hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Tutoring Chapter 13

By the time Monday morning came Annabeth had never been so happy in her life. She and Percy spent the entire weekend at Thalia and Jason's and every chance they got they would sneak off and make-out somewhere, but they also got to know each other better. Annabeth learned that he really did enjoy school, he just found it difficult because of his dyslexia, and that he was tired of being the bad boy he actually wanted to make his mom proud. He planned on studying marine biology at UCLA because he loved anything that had to do with water. Of course Annabeth told Thalia about their agreement considering Thalia wouldn't stop bothering her until she told her about it.

As she got ready for school part of Annabeth wanted to get dressed up again but Percy had told her that he liked her best when she was being herself. So Annabeth dressed in dark skinny jeans with black and red tennis shoes and a red blouse, and she put her hair up in her normal pony tail. Thalia and Jason didn't need a ride to school so Annabeth was driving by herself. She felt nervous about seeing Percy at school, what if he changed his mind about her. As she parked in her normal parking spot Annabeth shook her head it wasn't like her to get nervous over a guy, even if he was really good looking and an incredible kisser with rock hard abs.

Grabbing her bags Annabeth headed inside the school, not entirely sure when or if at all she'd see Percy. She was walking past the boys bathroom towards her locker when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her into the boys bathroom. She went to yell at whoever it was but when she was pressed up against the wall and familiar lips were pressed onto hers the words left her throat as she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and relaxed into the kiss.

"Hey" Percy breathed when he pulled away.

Annabeth laughed "Hi" she said back playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Sorry about having to pull you in here but I couldn't really go in the girls bathroom" Percy said smiling at her.

"I don't mind, what are you doing after swim practice?" Annabeth asked.

"Going home" Percy said.

"What if we went to dinner instead, you like Chinese food?"

Percy smiled "An important thing you should know about me is that I eat almost anything".

Annabeth laughed "That's good to know do you want to go?"

"Are you asking me out Chase?" Percy asked grinning.

Annabeth ran her hand through his hair "I thought that was pretty obvious Jackson".

Percy laughed "I would love you to go to dinner with you".

"Good, meet me at my car after practice" Annabeth said pushing on his chest so she could get away from the wall.

Percy bent his head down to kiss her one last time "Okay, I'll see you in Greek and then again in tutoring. If I pay attention are you going to reward me?" Percy asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Annabeth picked up her duffle bag "Well see seaweed brain" she said kissing him one last time before walking out of the boys bathroom towards her locker.

Annabeth had just finished putting her stuff in her locker when someone slammed it shut barely missing her fingers.

"What the hell?" she yelled turning to face a red faced Rachel Dare.

"I saw you come out of the boys bathroom, and Percy come out seconds later. I know your hooking up with him" Rachel hissed at her.

"What Percy and I do is none of your business. He broke up with you" Annabeth said trying to remain calm.

"I'm the most popular girl in this school and Percy is my ex-boyfriend I should know which slut he's hooking up with after me" Rachel said smirking at her with her hands on her hips.

Annabeth sucked in a deep breath through her nose trying to remain calm, but she could feel her hand twitching to slap Rachel across the face. "First of all you're the school slut, and just because you and Percy broke up does not mean you need to know everything about his personal life. Move on Rachel, Percy doesn't want to be with you".

Rachel's nostrils flared and her face got even redder "When you don't give him what he wants he'll leave you. Percy is just like every other guy in this school after one thing, and it'll only boast his ego when he finally lands Annabeth Chase".

That did it Annabeth's temper flared and she raised her hand to slap her in the face, but before she could someone had Rachel pinned up against the locker "You ever talk to Annabeth like that again and I will personally make sure you will never be able to look in the mirror again" Thalia deadly hissed at her.

Rachel's eyes widened and her face had gone from tomato red to ghostly pale, she quickly nodded her head but didn't dare say anything Thalia released so Rachel could scurry away in her ridicules high heels.

When Thalia turned around to face her Annabeth smiled "Thanks Thals".

Thalia smiled "I knew you were going to slap her and she'd runt to the principle getting you in trouble, can't have that on my Annie's perfect record now can I".

Annabeth glared at her for the use of her nickname "Will ever stop calling me that?"

Thalia laughed "When it stops pisting you off and it stops getting funny maybe".

Annabeth shook her head "We need to get to class" she said walking towards Mr. Blofis' classroom.

"What you are you doing tonight?" Thalia asked.

"I've got plans with Percy, why?" Annabeth asked.

"Luke and I are going out wanted to know if you wanted to come along, but you're going out with kelp head so never mind" Thalia said smirking.

Annabeth laughed "You're never going to stop teasing me about this are you?"

Thalia smiled "Of course not you're going out with my kelp head of a cousin, I can't let this go".

"Sometimes I really hate you" Annabeth said as they entered the class room.

Thalia laughed "Yes but you love me ninety percent of the time and that's all that matters to me Annie".

Annabeth glared at her again as they sat in their seats. They continued talking about different things when Nico walked in actually on time for once.

Once he was in his seat he leaned forward to whisper in Annabeth's ear "So you and Percy huh?"

Annabeth turned around "He told you?"

"Of course he did I'm his best friend, he said he had to tell someone even though you guys are keeping it low key" Nico grinning at her.

"You say anything and I will hurt you Nico" Annabeth said as she glared at him.

Nico put his hands up in surrender "I promise I won't say anything".

Annabeth continued glaring at him before she turned around to face Mr. Blofis.

Since Annabeth took advanced classes she didn't get to see Percy until lunch time. But of course they couldn't really do anything because only Nico and Thalia knew of their newly found relationship.

"Hey Annabeth you think you can help me with my hand offs today at practice?" Piper asked.

"Yeah of course" Annabeth said trying to ignore Percy who was talking and laughing with Leo.

Annabeth and Piper continued talking about track practice when someone tapped on Annabeth's shoulder. When she turned around and looked up she looked into the brown eyes of Nathan Riley.

"Uh Hi Annabeth" Nathan said smiling at her.

Annabeth smiled "Hi Nathan".

"Can we talk?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Sure" Annabeth said keeping her smile on her face.

"Uhh in private?" He asked.

"Oh uh yeah okay" Annabeth said getting up from the table, but she quickly looked at Percy who had a cold expression on his face and he was glaring at Nathan.

Annabeth followed Nathan out of the cafeteria into the deserted hallway outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" Annabeth asked.

"Umm I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Friday?" Nathan asked smiling nervously at her.

Annabeth's eyes widened, she'd known Nathan since freshman year, they were in all the advanced classes together "Oh uhh, I… I'm kind of seeing someone right now. Were just taking things slow and don't really want to make it public yet" Annabeth said.

Nathan's smile faltered and his face started turning red "Oh that's cool, I mean that's good for you, he's a lucky guy" he said "I'll see you later Annabeth" he said going down the hall.

Feeling really bad about what happened Annabeth went back into the cafeteria joining her friends at the table again.

"What was that about?" Thalia asked.

"He just asked me for help on an assignment we have in advanced biology" Annabeth lied.

Percy raised his eyebrow at her, but Annabeth just shook her head. Percy and Thalia both knew she was lying but figured they would get it out of her later on, and not in front of their friends. Leo quickly went back to telling his story about some car he was fixing at his moms mechanic shop.

Thalia and Annabeth had Advanced English together so Thalia was able to get it out of her then, but Thalia didn't really say anything about it just smirked. Percy and Annabeth were still project partners in Greek and since it was due on Wednesday they spent the whole period working on it, not giving Annabeth the chance to really talk to Percy, who seemed a little more distant than normal.

After five minutes of Percy not speaking to Annabeth besides nodding his head when she explained things during tutoring Annabeth had had enough and slammed her book shut making Percy's head snap up to look at her.

"What is wrong with you Percy, we've been alone for almost ten minutes and you haven't tried to kiss me or hold my hand or even flirt with me yet" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged "Nothing's wrong".

"That's a load of bull and you know it, just say it Percy" Annabeth demanded.

"I know Nathan asked you out" he said looking down at his text book.

"That's why you're upset?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded his head "You should have said yes, he's better for you than I am".

Annabeth frowned "What are you talking about?"

"He's smarted than I am a better student, probably a better boyfriend. You know about most of my past, and the rest is just as ugly. Annabeth you should be with someone like Nathan" Percy said looking her in the eye.

Annabeth stood up walking to the side of the table Percy was on and took his face in her hands "You listen to me Percy Jackson, I have every right to choose who I want to be with. And I choose you, you're a smart guy Percy, you may not be book smart but you are smart. And I don't care about your past, mine isn't as clear as everyone thinks either. I want to be with you Percy" Annabeth said looking him in the eyes.

"I just don't understand why?" Percy asked softly.

Annabeth smiled using one hand to move the hair from his eyes "You might be extremely infuriating sometimes but you make me laugh, you're showing me how to have a life outside of school. And it's a very big bonus that you're cute".

Percy smiled "You think I'm cute?"

Annabeth laughed "Don't act like you don't know your cute Jackson".

Percy laughed "Well I think your pretty cute to Chase".

Annabeth smiled moving her face closer to his "Good, no more pity parties and kiss me already".

Percy smiled cupping her cheek as he pulled her closer to him "I've been dying to kiss you all day" he whispered before pressing his lips to her.

**I know I'm taking forever to update but it's really hard to think clearly after working all day and coming home to do homework until midnight and then do it all over again. I know it sounds like I'm making excuses and I apologize I hate making you guys wait like this. But just know that even though I'm taking forever I haven't forgotten about you guys and wont stop until all my stories are finished and you guys are happy. Thank you for reading and reviewing it means a lot. **


	14. Chapter 14

Tutoring Chapter 14

A week later Percy sat in the library at a table with his mom, dad Poseidon and step dad Paul. Behind him was a large banner with the UCLA Bruins symbol on it. The swimming coach from UCLA stood behind him talking with his current high school coach. Percy was really nervous, he was signing all the paper work saying he was going to attend UCLA on a full ride scholarship for swimming. Thalia, Nico, Jason, and Annabeth all sat in chairs in front of him along with his other friends, and teachers, and coach's. The UCLA coach handed him a pen, Percy looked down at the papers and then looked up to see Annabeth smiling encouragingly at him. Percy smiled at her feeling his confidence building up again as he signed the papers.

Everyone clapped and whistled and Poseidon had never looked as proud as he did in that moment, and neither did Sally.

"I'm so proud of you Percy" Poseidon said clapping him on the shoulder.

Percy smiled as he was wrapped into a hug by Thalia "Way to go kelp head you're going to college".

Percy laughed "Thanks Thals".

Nico and Jason both congratulated him but Percy was looking at Annabeth. Annabeth smiled stepping towards him to give him a quick hug, even though all she wanted to do was stay in his arms and kiss him. But they were still keeping their relationship under wraps.

"Congratulations Percy" Annabeth said smiling at him as she pulled away.

"Thanks I couldn't have done it without you" Percy said sincerely.

"You ready to go Percy?" Poseidon asked.

Percy nodded his head "Yeah, I'll see you guys later" he said saying good bye to his friends and then his mom and Paul.

"Where's he going?" Nico asked.

"I don't know Poseidon wouldn't say he said he wanted it to be a surprise" Sally said.

Thalia shrugged "Oh well, I have to get going".

Annabeth nodded her head "Yeah I have to get to track practice. It was nice seeing you again Sally" she said saying good bye to everyone and leaving for the track.

Two and a half hours later Annabeth was finally making it to her car. Her coach had her running drill after drill and practicing hand offs like crazy. With districts coming up everyone was working at their best and trying to get everything ready. Annabeth was mostly nervous because both scouts from UCLA and UofO were going to be there again to make their final decisions. She still wasn't sure which school she wanted to go to, but now with Percy and Thalia both attending UCLA she wanted to go there. But she didn't want to choose a school just because a boy was going to be there.

Annabeth had just gotten to her car and ready to get in when someone pulled up behind her honking their horn. Irritated Annabeth turned around to see Percy smiling at her in a brand new convertible Lexus IS C.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Percy asked.

"How did you get this?" Annabeth asked shocked.

Percy smiled "My dad took me, said I could pick anything except an Audi, at least not until I graduate college".

"Wow" Annabeth said.

"So about that ride?" Percy asked again.

Annabeth smiled leaning against the door so she was closer to Percy "Okay seaweed brain I'll go on a ride with you, but I have to drop my car off. There's no way I'm leaving my car here".

Percy smiled "Okay I'll follow you to your house".

Annabeth leaned closer to him "I hope you know somewhere private we can go seaweed brain" she whispered before kissing him.

Annabeth pulled away quickly winking at him as she got in her car, driving off. Percy smiled he knew the perfect place, good thing it was a Friday because it was going to be a long drive. As he followed Annabeth to her house he called his mom telling her he wouldn't be home until late. Percy parked on the street as Annabeth ran in her house to tell her parents and put her stuff away. Fifteen minutes later Annabeth came out her brothers behind her., but they stopped at the door grinning while Annabeth looked flustered. Annabeth quickly got in the car and waved to her brothers.

"Drive now" Annabeth said.

Percy nodded his head hitting the gas pedal and speeding down the street.

Annabeth didn't say anything as Percy got on the freeway heading towards Montauk State Park, she was just happy to be away from her family and school. At some point Percy reached over and took her hand intertwining their fingers.

"You wanna talk about it?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head "Not yet".

Percy just smiled squeezing her hand "Okay" he said softly.

Normally Annabeth would be questioning why they were heading to Montauk State Park which was a two hour drive from the city but right now Annabeth just wanted to relax and enjoy being alone with Percy and not worry about everything else for once.

By the time Percy finally pulled off the road into a parking spot facing the beach it was already seven thirty.

"Come on" Percy said getting out of the car. Annabeth joined him in front of the car and Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her into his side "My mom and I come here every summer, kind of like a family tradition. We rent a cabin and just stay here for a week".

Annabeth looked out at the dark water, the waves were slowly rolling in, and you could see the starts something you can't do in the city. "It's beautiful out here" Annabeth said.

"Come on let's go watch the waves, it's a perfect way to relax" Percy said dropping his arm and grabbing her hand. Percy led her down the beach until finally plopping down in the sand a couple feet from the water. Percy pulled her down so that she was sitting between his legs with her back leaning against his chest. Annabeth laid her head on his chest and Percy rested his chin on her shoulder, both staring at the ocean.

"You ready to talk now?" Percy asked softly as he played with her thin shirt underneath her jacket.

"I'm just stressed out. My classes are getting harder, my coaches are pushing me harder, my mother is pushing me harder, and I don't know where I'm going to college yet" Annabeth said.

"Which is exactly why I brought you out here, I could tell you were tense and needed to relax" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled moving her head so she could see him "When did you get so good at reading me?"

Percy smiled "I don't know I just think it's something that happens when you care for someone as much as I do for you".

"Are you trying to be romantic?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm always romantic wise girl" Percy said cockily.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Let me guess you bring every girl out here at night because it's so romantic and scores you big points".

Percy shook his head looking her straight in the eye "Nope, you're the first girl I've brought out here besides my mother, and I diffidently don't sit with her like this".

"I'm the first girl you've brought here?" Annabeth asked shocked.

Percy nodded his head "I know it's hard to believe but I'm being honest Annabeth you're the first girl I've brought here" he said sincerely.

"Wow Perce, I…. I don't know what to say" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled "You don't have to say anything. I brought you out here to relax; my mom knows I'll be out late but what about your parents?"

"My parents don't care their doing some kind of play thing with my brothers" Annabeth said.

"Are you getting hungry?" Percy asked.

"Kind of I hadn't eaten anything except a power bar since lunch" Annabeth said.

"There's this little café on the pier that we can go to it's really good" Percy said.

Annabeth nodded her head "Okay that sounds good. But first I think you owe me a kiss" she said turning around so she was facing him.

Percy smiled wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap "I think your right wise girl I do owe you a kiss" he said before pressing his lips to hers.

When they went to the café Annabeth had teased him because the waitress glared at him from the minute he walked in until they left. Percy told her he had a one night stand with her last summer while he was here in Montauk with his mom. Part of Annabeth found it funny that he was getting pay back while another was jealous and insecure. What was perfect little Annabeth doing with someone like Percy who was way more experienced than she was, even if she wasn't a virgin. After they ate their food they walked to the end of the pier where Percy leaned against the railing and pulled Annabeth into his chest kissing her forehead.

Annabeth sighed wrapping her arms around his body and relaxing into his strong chest.

"What are you thinking about?" Percy asked playing with her hair.

Annabeth smiled "A lot of things. There's something I want to tell you but I'm not sure how".

"Just say it" Percy said.

Annabeth took a deep breath "I know everyone thinks of me as perfect little Annabeth, but not many people know about my childhood and who I really am. And I want you to know those things I just need time to tell you, they aren't easy to talk about for me".

Percy lifted her chin so she would look him in the eye "I want to know everything about you, and I want you to know everything about me the good and the bad, but we have plenty of time. You can tell me when you're ready; I'm not going to push you".

Annabeth smiled "Thank you Percy. There is one thing I'm ready to tell you. Percy do you think I'm a virgin?"

Percy's eyes widened "Oh uhh I uhh…".

Annabeth laughed "You dong have to answer, I'm not a virgin".

Percy looked shocked but was trying to cover it "Oh umm…. I'm not really sure what to say".

Annabeth smiled "I know, this is a weird conversation. It was the summer between sophomore and junior year; I was at a Track and Field camp in Oregon. There was a guy there named David who was going into his senior year and he was a really good track athlete. Over the month I was there we got to know each other really well and one thing lead to another. When I came back to New York we stayed in contact but eventually he stopped responding. I haven't talked to him since".

"I know this is probably the wrong thing to say but I always thought you were a virgin" Percy said.

Annabeth just laughed lightly kissing his lips "I know everyone does. The only other person I told was Thalia".

"I'm glad you told me, otherwise I would have made a fool of myself trying to bring this conversation up" Percy ran his hand through his hair "So you want me to tell you about my experience?"

"If you want to, I'm not going to push you into talking either seaweed brain" Annabeth said.

"It was the summer between freshman and sophomore year. Do you remember Calypso Smith, she was a year older than us" when Annabeth nodded her head Percy continued "Well I had a huge crush on her and at a party I had a little too much to drink and well you can figure out the rest. We never actually dated but we would hook up every now and then, I guess that's when my playboy act started". Percy said "She was a really bad influence on me".

"Yeah I remember her, I can see the whole bad influence thing. But you've changed Perce" Annabeth said smiling at him.

"Because of you I'm starting to be myself again and I like it, I like what you do to me" Percy said smiling at her and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I like what you do to me too" Annabeth whispered moving her arms around his neck.

Percy smiled kissing her slow and softly.


	15. Chapter 15

Tutoring Chapter 15

Annabeth and Percy didn't get home until almost two in the morning; Annabeth was able to sneak into the house without her family noticing. Percy on the other hand wasn't as lucky.

Percy had just shut the door to his house and turned around to see his mom standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and a stern glare on her face.

"Perseus Jackson where have you been?" Sally asked harshly.

"I told you I was with Annabeth, and that we'd be out late" Percy said not moving from the doorway.

"When you said late I thought you'd be home by midnight not two in the morning. Where did you go?" Sally asked her anger slowly disappearing.

"I took her to Montauk, I know it's far and that I didn't tell you but we both needed to get away and clear our heads" Percy said.

"That's two hours away Percy, you should have told me where you were going. I don't like you driving that far by yourself" Sally said now her voice full of concern.

"I know mom, and I'm sorry but I didn't really think about it. when I meet her after track practice she seemed so stressed and tense and I knew that was the only place she could relax and get away from everything" Percy explained.

"What's going on with you and Annabeth? You've never acted like this with a girl before" Sally asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh umm well were kind of sort of dating I guess" Percy said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"What does kind of sort of dating mean?" Sally asked.

"Well we really like each other but we don't know that much about each other so were taking things really slow and getting to know each other better before we go public that were dating. The only people who know are Thalia and Nico" Percy explained.

Sally smiled rushing at her son to hug him "Oh Percy I'm so happy for you. Annabeth is a such a sweet girl".

Percy smiled hugging her back "Thanks mom, so does this mean I'm not in trouble anymore?" he asked hopefully.

Sally just grinned "Not a chance, your grounded for a week for being out past curfew and going all the way to Montauk without telling me".

"I had plans with Annabeth tomorrow" Percy said despertaly.

Sally shrugged "You can have her come here, but you are not leaving this house. Now go to bed, good night sweetie I love you" she said kissing his cheek.

Percy sighed "Love you to mom" he said heading towards the stairs. Once he got upstairs he pulled out his phone.

_You still awake?_ He texted to Annabeth.

By the time he flopped onto his bed he got a reply _**Just barely**_

_My mom caught me sneaking in_

_**how much trouble u in?**_

_It's not funny, she grounded me for a week _

_**So our plans for tomorrow are over than?**_

_She said you could come over if you wanted, I just can't leave the house_

_**Okay I'll come over tomorrow afternoon if u want me 2?**_

Percy smiled _Sounds great wise girl I'll see than_

_**see you tomorrow, night seaweed brain**_

_Night wise girl_ Percy replied back setting his phone on his nightstand.

Annabeth woke up in a good mood, even though Percy got caught sneaking into his house and was grounded she still got to see him. And best of all her parents had no idea she was out until midnight. Actually she was pretty sure her dad didn't care, he never gave her curfew. The only person who gave her a curfew was her mother. Now if she was living with her mother it would be a different story, her mother would have grounded her for a month and took everything away from her, including her car. Annabeth ate breakfast with her family and did her normal Saturday chores before taking a shower and getting ready to go to Percy's.

"I'm going over to a friends' house I'll be back later tonight" Annabeth said to her stepmom, who was in the kitchen making her brothers lunch.

"Will you be back for dinner?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, his mom might want me to stay for dinner, I'll text you when I find out" Annabeth said grabbing her phone and keys moving towards the front door.

"Wait did you say boy?" Susan asked setting the knife down and walking towards her.

Cursing inside her head for her slip up Annabeth turned around "Yeah I'm going to my Greek project partners house so we can finish our project on Poseidon and Athena".

Susan crossed her arms over her chest "Will his parents be there?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Yes he's grounded but his mom knew we needed to finish this project. Which is why I'm going to his house".

"Alright well have fun, and don't be out too late" Susan said.

"Okay bye" Annabeth said practically running out the door to her car.

Quickly pulling out of the drive way in case someone else tried to stop her Annabeth took off towards Percy's turning up the music as she went.

When Annabeth knocked on the door she expected Percy to answer not his mom.

"Hi Mrs. Blofis, is Percy home?" Annabeth asked kindly.

Sally smiled "Yes he is come on in sweetie" Sally said opening the door wider so Annabeth could step inside. "He is home but I'm afraid he's upstairs still asleep".

Annabeth raised her eyebrow "It's noon and he's still asleep?"

Sally laughed "If I let him he'd sleep all day, but since you're here I'll let you try and wake him up. I'd let you use the bull horn but I need to buy a new one".

Annabeth laughed "You use a bull horn to wake him up?"

"Every known trick to wake him up I've used. I'm sure you remember where his room is go ahead and go up" Sally said smiling "I'll just be in the kitchen making cookies".

"Thanks Mrs. Blofis" Annabeth said moving towards the stairs.

"Please call me Sally Annabeth" Sally called after her.

Annabeth just smiled as she went up the stairs. Annabeth tried knocking on the door but like she thought no one answered. Annabeth opened the door to see Percy face down on his bed, his head was facing the door way but he didn't even flinch when Annabeth opened the door all the way. Annabeth stepped in the room to see Percy's clothes, socks, shoes and everything else he owned scattered on the floor his desk and his couch. Annabeth left the door open as she carefully walked towards the bed.

"Percy wake up" Annabeth said shaking his shoulder.

Percy just grunted moving his head so it was facing the wall instead. Annabeth tried shaking him again but it didn't work. Annabeth thought of all the different ways she could try and wake him up but Sally said she had tried everything. And that's when it clicked, Sally was his mom not his girlfriend. Annabeth crawled over Percy's body so that she was between the wall and his with the perfect opportunity to reach his face.

Annabeth lay on her stomach moving so she was only inches from Percy's face. She ran her hand through his hair which made Percy sigh contently.

"Percy it's time to wake up" Annabeth whispered while playing with his hair.

"Come on Perce" she said kissing the corner of his mouth.

She kept mumbling different things as she kissed different parts of his face. Finally after a couple of minutes she firmly pressed her lips onto his. It didn't take long for Percy to start kissing her back by moving his lips against hers. And seconds later he moved so he was on his side while placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer. Annabeth smiled against his lips pulling away.

Percy opened his eyes to look at her with a large smile "I think that was the best way anyone has ever woken me up before".

Annabeth laughed moving the hair from his face "Your mom told me she's tried every way possible to wake you up, but she's your mom not your girlfriend".

Percy smiled "Good thing to because that would be really weird if she tried waking me up that way. When did you get here?"

"At twelve your mom let me in" Annabeth said.

"You got here at twelve, jeez wise girl what are you doing up so early?" Percy asked shocked that anyone would get up at a normal time.

"Nine is not that early Perce, what are you doing sleeping until twelve?" Annabeth said poking him in the chest.

"I was getting my beauty sleep" Percy said grinning at her.

Annabeth shook her head "Yeah well it didn't work, by the way you really need to brush your teeth, and clean your room because it's kind of disgusting in here".

Percy sighed "I know, I'll take a quick shower and clean up my room if you want you can wait downstairs".

"Okay that sounds good" Annabeth said sitting up and scooting to the end of the bed. "Why aren't you getting up?"

"Uhh I'm kind of only in my underwear right now" Percy said smiling.

Annabeth laughed "Alright I'll be downstairs" she said leaving the room.

Instead of going to the living room Annabeth went into the kitchen were Sally was putting the cookies into the oven. "Need any help?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm all finished now, just got to let them cook. Did you give up on waking Percy?" Sally asked sitting down at the little table against the wall.

Annabeth sat down as well "No actually, I came down here because he's taking a shower and cleaning his room before I go back up there".

"You actually got him to wake up?" Sally asked shocked. Annabeth nodded her head. "Well you have to tell me how you did it".

"Oh well uhh I just umm" Annabeth stuttered.

Sally laughed "Oh I get it you kissed him" Ananbeth blushed "Don't worry sweetie Percy told me that you two are dating but only Thalia and Nico know".

"Oh well that would have been nice to know beforehand. But yes I kissed him and he woke up pretty quickly" Annabeth said still blushing and refusing to look up at Sally.

Sally laughed "There's no need to be embarrassed sweetie. Percy might not act like it but he's a momma's boy, he tells me everything".

"What do you mean everything?" Annabeth asked.

"I mean everything; I know what he gets up to on the weekends. And I know his reputation at school, I'm not one of those naive mom's thinking my son is a perfect angel. But since he meet you and started being friends with you I've noticed a difference in him. His grades are better, he isn't skipping school and he isn't going to parties every weekend" Sally said smiling thankfully at Annabeth.

"Wow I didn't know teenagers let alone teenage boys could be so open with their mom's" Annabeth said.

"You not close to your mom?" Sally asked.

"My parents divorced and I live with my dad and step mom. I visit my mom every now and then but she has a very busy career. And Susan and I aren't that close, actually we have a pretty rocky relationship" Annabeth said.

"I might be your boyfriends mom, but you just know you can always come and talk to me sweetie my door is always open" Sally said squeezing her hand before she got up to pull the cookie's out of the oven.

Annabeth just smiled at the table not really sure what to say back. Soon after Percy came into the kitchen wearing blue jeans that hung low on his hips and a green t-shirt, he winked at her as he moved towards the cabinet grabbing a bowl. When he reached to grab the bowl his shirt ride up giving Annabeth a quick view of his toned stomach.

He kissed his mom on the cheek as he moved to fridge to grab the milk and the cereal on top of it, giving Annabeth another view of his toned stomach. Annabeth, Sally and Percy sat at the table talking and laughing mostly at Percy's expense.


	16. Chapter 16

Tutoring Chapter 16

After an hour of talking to Sally and learning more about the crazy stuff Percy did as a toddler Annabeth ended up in Percy's clean room sitting on the couch with her feet in his lap as he ran his hands up and down her bare legs.

"Have you decided if you want to go to UCLA or UofO yet?" Percy asked.

"No I really like UCLA it's an amazing school but so is UofO I don't know what to choose" Annabeth said.

"When are you visiting the schools?" Percy asked trying to keep his own opinions out of the matter, he was really hoping Annabeth would go to UCLA with him, even if they hadn't been together that long.

"The week after districts after they tell me their offers. I'm visiting Oregon first and then going to UCLA. Thalia's really excited to meet some college guys" Annabeth said.

"Isn't she with Luke?" Percy asked confused.

"Yes she is. But according to her what Luke doesn't know won't hurt him" Annabeth said.

"Do you really think she'll cheat on him?"

Annabeth shook her head "In Thalia's head she thinks she will, but she won't do anything except flirt a little bit".

Percy looked down at his hands as they went up and down Annabeth's long legs "What about you?" he asked quietly.

"What about me?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Are you excited to meet college guys?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head, before sitting up and moving so that she was straddling Percy his hands automatically went to her hips, she rested both of her hands on Percy's cheeks making him look at her in the eye. "I'm not going to these schools to scout out potentially hot guys or to even hook with them while I'm there. I'm going to these schools to see if I really want to go there or not. Besides I have an incredibly handsome, soon to be college guy who will be on the very prestigious swim team at UCLA right here in front of me. I don't want anyone else" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled moving her shirt up so that his hands rested on the skin above her shorts "I've never been the jealous or insecure type of boyfriend but with you everything's completely different".

Annabeth ran her hand through her hair as she smiled at him "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"It's diffidently a good thing. But it also means that you're gonna have to put up with me for a very long time because I don't plan on letting you go any time soon" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled resting her forehead on his "I think I can live with that" she said before pressing her lips to his. Percy eagerly responded to the kiss tightening his hold on her hips before moving his arms up the back of her shirt as Annabeth's moved to the hem of his shirt lifting it up.

Both of them pulled away breathing heavy, Percy's shirt was now thrown carelessly on the floor and Annabeth's was bunched up right underneath her breasts.

"Your mom could walk in at any moment" Annabeth said finally able to catch her breath again.

"Believe me she's seen worse" Percy said not thinking clearly.

Annabeth's eyes opened wider and she pulled back so she was clearly able to see Percy "What?"

Percy closed his eyes yelling at himself for blurting that out. "My mom may have walked in on me and Rachel a couple of times" he admitted sheepishly.

Annabeth moved so that she was sitting next to him instead of on his lap "You seriously brought Rachel here to have sex?"

"She was supposed to be at a meeting for her book all day. Are you really upset about this?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sighed "No I'm not upset I just I don't like being reminded that you were ever with Rachel especially in that way. I just don't understand why you were ever with her".

Percy stood up picking his shirt up off the floor and putting it on before sitting down on the end of his bed with his elbows resting on his legs "Neither do I. When I first meet her she was artistic and funny and I enjoyed being with her. I thought she would be the girl who changed me. But all she did was make me worse, I knew what was happening but I just couldn't break up with her. At least not until she hurt you. You are the girl I was looking for, you're the girl who could make me be myself again instead of the jackass I've been for the past three years" Percy said looking her straight in the eye.

"I want to be that girl for you" Annabeth said.

Percy stood up determinedly moving towards her, he stood in front of her pulling her up from the couch and into his chest kissing her hard on the mouth. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back just as hard.

"You really need to kiss me like that more often" Annabeth said breathlessly.

"Trust me I want to do that the minute I see you" Percy said just as breathlessly.

Annabeth grabbed his hand moving them back to the couch but this time Annabeth sat next him with his arm wrapped around her shoulder "Why don't you then?" she asked grinning.

"I thought we were keeping our relationship a secret until we got to know each other better" Percy said confused.

"I think it's time we went public seaweed brain, I want everyone to know were together" Annabeth said smiling.

"You do realize Rachel is going to make your life hell right?" Percy asked concerned.

"I can handle Rachel, besides she's too scared of Thalia to actually do something. I want everyone to know were dating. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want" Annabeth said playing with his hair.

Percy smiled "I think I can handle that wise girl. But I am concerned about Rachel".

Annabeth smiled "Don't worry about her, besides we only have two months before we graduate and then we'll never have to see her again".

"I like the way you think" Percy said.

"Which is why I'm the smart one and you're the seaweed brain" Annabeth said laughing.

Percy frowned "Now you're just hurting my feelings".

Annabeth patted his cheek smiling "It's what I do".

"You're a mean girlfriend" Percy said pouting.

Annabeth leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips "I'm I still mean".

Percy shook his head "No, your irresistible" he said pressing his lips to hers again. They moved so that Annabeth was on her back with Percy hovering over her. Again Annabeth's hands were slowly moving up Percy's strong back and stomach. While one of Percy's hand rested underneath her shirt on her toned muscular stomach.

By the time they broke apart both of their shirts were on the floor and they were both breathing heavy. "We should slow down a little" Annabeth said quietly while trying to get her breath back.

"Yeah" Percy said sitting up "I don't think I've ever been kissed like that" he said smiling at her as she sat up.

Annabeth laughed "What Rachel never tried to be the dominate one?"

Percy laughed pulling her into his side "I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that without me getting myself in trouble".

Annabeth pouted "Oh but I like it when you get yourself in trouble".

"Of course you do wise girl" Percy said smiling.

Annabeth smiled resting her head on his shoulder "So where are you going to take me for our first date?"

"I'm not going to tell you, I want it to be a surprise. But you're going to have to wait until next weekend since I'm currently grounded. But I have to admit this is the best grounding I've ever had" Percy said.

"I'd say so; my mom would have never let me left the house if I was grounded. I'd be grounded for a month if I lived with my mom and showed up after curfew" Annabeth said.

"Why don't you live with your mom?" Percy asked.

"She lives in the city so she's closer to her business, she says it's better that I live with my dad. It's really because she just doesn't have the time to raise a teenage daughter, she never did. That's why my parents got divorced" Annabeth said "What about your dad?"

"My parents never got married, dad was still around after I was born but they weren't actually together, he was only around when he wanted to be. When I was four my mom married this absolutely horrible guy named Gabe. He was nothing but an alcoholic gambler; I still don't understand how someone as sweet as my mom could marry that pig. They divorced when I was twelve and she married Paul sophomore year. Ever since I was twelve I've spent the summer with my dad at one of his beach houses" Percy said while playing with her hair.

"Does that mean you'll be going away all summer?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah were going to Crete in Greece" Percy said.

"Oh" Annabeth said sadly.

Percy smiled lifting her chin so she would look at him "But I talked to him while we were buying my car, he said I could bring my friends with me including you" he said smiling.

"What?"

"Do you want to go to Crete with me for the summer?" Percy asked.

"Of course I do I've always wanted to go to Greece the architecture there is amazing. But I don't know if my parents will let me" Annabeth said.

"We'll figure that out, but I'll do whatever it takes to get you to go to Crete with me" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled kissing Percy hard on the mouth "You are amazing".

Percy smiled but before he could say anything there was a knock on the door making Annabeth's eyes widen since she and Percy still hadn't put their shirts back on. "Percy your mom told me to you guys lunch is ready and to come down stairs" Paul called through the door.

Annabeth dove off the couch grabbing her shirt and quickly putting it on as Percy did the same "Okay we'll be down in a minute" Percy yelled.

Annabeth moved to the bathroom to fix her hair and make sure her clothes didn't look to wrinkled. "Jeez that was close" Annabeth said when Percy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.

Percy smiled "Yeah at least he didn't open the door my mom would have".

"That would have been really embarrassing. We should probably get down there before your mom actually does come up here" Annabeth said turning around in his arms to face him.

Percy smiled lightly kissing her lips "Good because I'm starving".

Annabeth rolled her eyes as they left his bedroom but didn't say anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Tutoring Chapter 17

"Anything we can do to help mom?" Percy asked when they walked into the kitchen.

"You can set the table for me Percy. Annabeth will you help me toss the salad?" Sally said.

"Sure Mrs. Blofis" Annabeth said moving towards the counter where a large bowl with all of the salad ingredients sat.

"Call me Sally Annabeth I am not my mother in-law" Sally said smiling.

"Sorry" Annabeth said as she began tossing the salad.

"It's okay sweetie I just rather be called by my name. Paul tells me you're the best female track athlete to walk through Goode in years" Sally said.

Annabeth smiled "That's what everyone tells me, but I think everyone is a little biased".

"I don't know Percy isn't one to talk about other athletes but after your track meet a couple weeks ago he couldn't stop talking about how amazing you were. When is your next meet?"

"Districts are next weekend but it's at a different school, we have to leave school early on Friday and were staying the night there in a hotel so we have more rest time" Annabeth said finishing the salad by adding the toppings.

"And I'm guessing Percy is going to want me to let him leave school early and stay the weekend with you there?" Sally asked smiling.

Annabeth blushed "Oh uhh I don't know we haven't talked about it, I don't even think he realizes it's an overnight trip".

Sally laughed "I'm just teasing you sweetie; now let's put this food on the table before Paul and Percy start whining too much".

Annabeth and Sally sat the salad and grilled Panini sandwiches on the table while Paula and Percy got the drinks. Once everyone was seated Sally immediately started talking.

"Did you know Annabeth's district track meet is next weekend and it's an overnight trip?" Sally asked looking at Percy who had already stuffed half of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Uhh no" Percy said uncertainly.

"Well I think we should all go, it'd be fun to get away and I want to see Annabeth compete" Sally said.

"You guys really don't have to do that, the big meet is State" Annabeth said.

"When is that?" Paula asked.

"The first weekend of May" Annabeth said.

"Well we then we should diffidently go to that" Sally said.

"So does that mean I can go to the district meet?" Percy asked smiling.

Sally shook her head "Well talk about that later. Have you decided on what school you want to go to yet?"

"No I haven't I'm visiting them the week after districts. Percy over here is all upset because I'll be gone the entire week of school with Thalia" Annabeth said smiling.

"I'm not upset I'm perfectly fine" Percy said as he played with his salad.

Paul snorted "No boyfriend is okay with their girlfriend going clear across the country where she's going to be meeting a lot of college boys".

"Thank you Paul" Percy said glaring at his step dad who just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone just laughed but Annabeth could tell Percy was actually upset but decided to wait until they were alone.

Once everyone was done eating Percy and Annabeth volunteered to clean up the table and do the dishes. Percy did the dishes, while Annabeth picked up the table, but while they were doing this Percy didn't really say much.

Frowning Annabeth set her hand on his shoulder "Percy you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to fall for some stupid college guy".

Percy sighed "I know that I just I feel like you can do so much better than me".

Annabeth smiled putting her hand on his chin and making him look at her "And that's why I think you're a seaweed brain because I don't think there is anyone else that's better than you, I want to be with you Perce" she said before pressing her lips to his. Annabeth wrapped her arms his neck as Percy set his hands on her hips moving so that Annabeth was pressed against the counter.

"That is very unsanitary to do in my kitchen" Sally said from the doorway making Percy jump away from Annabeth but he slipped on some water sending him crashing to the floor. Sally shook her head trying to hide the smile on her face, as Annabeth hid hers behind her hand even though she was still beat red.

"I'll finish cleaning up in here, you two go back upstairs" Sally said after she helped Percy off the floor. Annabeth had practically ran from the room leaving Percy to talk to his mom.

"Sorry mom, we got a little distracted" Percy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Like you haven't used that excuse before. Listen to me Percy, and I mean really listen, Annabeth is a good girl. She doesn't deserve to be hurt, I can see that your changing becoming the old you and you have no idea how happy that makes me but I'm scared that you'll hurt her, and she doesn't deserve that" Sally said quietly.

Percy sighed "I know I'm scared for that exact reason".

Sally smiled sadly wrapping Percy in a hug "Just be careful sweetie" she whispered in his ear.

Percy smiled kissing her cheek before he left the kitchen to go back upstairs where Annabeth sat with her legs crossed underneath her on his couch.

Percy smiled at her closing the door "Hey".

Annabeth smiled at him moving over on the couch so he could sit down beside her. Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Annabeth curled into his side "What happened to the cocky, arrogant, asshole Percy Jackson that I've gone to high school with for four years?" Annabeth asked teasingly.

Percy smiled "You happened, I used to be so sure of myself and not afraid of anything or anyone. But in the short time that I've taken to get to know you I suddenly feel incredibly insecure. I'm so scared that you're going to find someone better, someone who isn't so screwed up".

Annabeth continued to smile but she pulled on Percy's chin to make him look at her "I'm not a perfect little angel Percy. And I accept you for all your flaws just like I hope you can accept me for mine".

"You're flawless in my eyes" Percy said.

Annabeth sighed "Do you know how Thalia and I met?"

"No why?" Percy asked.

"Do you remember when Thalia's parents got a divorce and she ran away because her dad immidetaly got together with Hera?" Annabeth asked again not looking at Percy.

Percy frowned "Yeah I remember she was gone for like two weeks, Nico and I were really worried".

"That's how we met" Annabeth said.

"I don't get it" Percy said confused.

"I met Thalia while she ran away, because I had run away as well. Her parents got a divorce the same time mine did. Things at home were really bad for me and I ran away we met each other in a grocery store both of us were trying to sneak some food without the owner knowing. We teamed up, helped each other out. A couple of days later we met Luke" Annabeth said.

"Wait I thought you guys didn't know each other until you had a class together?" Percy asked.

"We lied, we met Luke when we were seven all of us were on the run together but when we got caught Luke got sent back home to Connecticut. We didn't see him again until last year when he showed up in one of our classes" Annabeth said.

"Why did you lie?"

Annabeth shook her head "It wasn't entirely a lie I hadn't seen Luke since I was seven until he showed up in our class. We just didn't say anything about knowing him before that".

Percy ran his hand through his hair "When Thalia came back from running away she said she met a girl around her age named Annie and a boy but she never said his name. I didn't realize that you were that little girl. I had completely forgotten about the whole thing until now. I can't believe you were a runaway".

"It's not exactly something I'm proud of, but you have to understand that my parents' divorce was brutal. At the time they were having a huge custody battle and I was stuck in the middle. That's not something any seven year old should have to go through" Annabeth said picking at the loose fabric on her shorts.

"What you just told me doesn't change my feelings for you. It makes you ten times more attractive actually" Percy said smiling at her

Annabeth laughed "How does being a child runaway make me more attractive?"

"Because there's a little part of you that's bad, and you have no idea how attractive that is in a girl" Percy said slowly moving his face towards hers.

Annabeth smiled "You have no idea how happy I am that you're taking this so well" she said before finally closing the space between them and kissing him. But they were quickly interrupted when Annabeth's phone started ringing.

Huffing with irritation Annabeth broke the kiss and moved to grab her phone off of Percy's desk.

"Hello"

"_Annabeth where are you?" her mother said._

"I'm at a friend's house working on a project for my Greek class, why?" Annabeth asked.

"_I went by your fathers to talk to you but you weren't there. We need to talk about your college options" Athena said rudely._

Annabeth sighed sitting in the desk chair as Percy stood up to go to the bathroom but stopped to kiss her forehead before, making Annabeth smile "We've talked about this mom, I don't want to go to Yale or Harvard. I want to go to UCLA or UFO where they have outstanding track programs along with architecture programs".

"_You are the daughter of Athena you will not go to some low life school just so you can run around on some dirty track. You are expected to go Yale or better yet my alma matter Harvard" Athena said sternly._

"UCLA and UFO are not some low life schools they are very respected schools in both academics and athletics. I don't want to follow in your footsteps mom, if you wanted a child to be just like you, you shouldn't have left your only daughter and completely ignored her until she started high school" Annabeth said trying to keep her voice calm but failing miserably.

"_Don't raise your voice with me young lady" Athena said_

"I have to go mom, I'm trying to work on a project for school" Annabeth said hanging up the phone. Covering her face with her hands she sighed in frustration.

"You okay?" Percy asked setting his hands on her shoulders.

"My mom is very controlling and wants me to go to Harvard instead of UCLA or UFO" Annabeth said relaxing into Percy's hands as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Did you get into Harvard?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded her head "I got into Harvard, Yale, Stanford, Brown, Princeton, Columbia, and Duke, all the top schools in America".

Percy's hands stopped moving, Annabeth turned in the chair to see Percy gapping at her "What?" Annabeth asked.

"You got into all of those schools?" Percy asked shocked.

Annabeth nodded her head "My mom made me apply and I got accepted into all of them but she really wants me to go to Harvard like her. She didn't know I applied to UCLA or UFO, the only thing she likes about them is that I'm getting full ride scholarships".

Percy was still gapping at her "I'm dating a freaking genius. I only got into UCLA because of swimming".

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders "My mom's been breeding me to go to Harvard since I was born. But I don't want to follow in her footsteps; I don't want to be like her".

"I like you exactly how you are wise girl" Percy said bending down to kiss her.

Annabeth smiled "I like you exactly how you are to seaweed brain" she said when they pulled away from each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Tutoring Chapter 18

Monday morning found Annabeth waiting in the parking lot by her car with Thalia as they waited for Percy and Nico to show up. There was only ten minutes before the first warning bell went off. Today Annabeth and Percy were going to finally go public about their relationship. Something Annabeth was excited and partly nervous about.

"Have you talked to your parents about going to Greece with Percy for the summer yet?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth sighed "No, I don't think my dad and Susan will have a problem it's my mother. She doesn't like Percy, and I'm not sure why".

"That's weird have they even meet?" Thalia asked.

"At the track meet a couple weeks ago, she told me to stay away from him, when I asked her why she didn't respond" Annabeth said.

"That's weird, but your eighteen does it really matter what your mom says. You're getting a full ride to UCLA or UFO, and your dad said he would pay if he had to, your mom doesn't need to be a part of anything" Thalia said.

"Ya I know, I'll talk to my dad tonight. The twins stole my phone and say me talking to Percy and told my dad so I had to explain to him that were dating, now he wants Percy to come over for dinner tomorrow so he can meet him" Annabeth said using air quotes.

Thalia snorted "That should be fun, have you told Percy yet?"

"No I'm going to today, hopefully his mom will let him even though he's still technically grounded" Annabeth said.

"I'm sure she will, considering she let you spend the whole day locked up in his room with him" Thalia said winking at her.

Annabeth slapped her arm "Get your head out of the gutter".

Thalia laughed "Like you two didn't have a heated make out session" she said causing a light blush to spread onto Annabeth's cheeks. "Ha I knew it" Thalia said smiling.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but didn't say anything because Percy pulled into the school parking lot.

After Percy got out of his car he immediately walked towards Annabeth with a large smile on his face. Instead of acting like friends he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you wise girl"

Annabeth smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair "I missed you to seaweed brain" she said before kissing him right in front of everyone.

Thalia and Nico both groaned making gagging noises "Can you two please get a room, because I think I might actually throw up" Thalia said.

Annabeth pulled away from Percy smiling "Now you know how I feel when you and Luke make out".

"Oh come on, I don't need those mental images" Nico said "I'll see you guys in homeroom" he said walking off muttering under his breath.

"Did you really have to say that?" Percy asked frowning.

"Oh grow up kelp head at least she isn't telling you every dirty detail of Luke and mine's relationship" Thalia said "But death breath has the right idea we need to head to class".

"Perfect way to show everyone were together, I'll walk you to class" Percy said intertwining his hand with hers.

"You'll be late though" Annabeth said.

"I have Brunner he won't do anything except shake his head at me, it's fine wise girl" Percy said as they walked through the school's front doors.

"So my brothers stoll my phone and found our texts and told my parents" Annabeth said.

"What did your parents say?" Percy asked as they walked through the school hand in hand towards Paul's classroom.

"I had to tell them we were dating, so my dad wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow night, you think your mom will let you?" Annabeth said looking up at him to see his reaction.

"I think she will, but your dad really wants to meet me?" Percy asked a little hesitant.

Annabeth nodded her head "Yeah, you know the typical you break my daughter's heart I break you. But don't worry my dad is a history professor, he doesn't even own a gun, he's not that scary".

"Yeah but I have to make a good first impression, something we both know I'm not very good at" Percy said as they stopped in front of Paul's classroom.

Annabeth smiled "You'll be fine, we can talk more about it later".

"Okay I'll see you at lunch" Percy said bending down to kiss her on the lips.

Annabeth pulled away "I think we have a crowd" she whispered.

Percy stood up looking around him, "I guess we do, I'll see you later wise girl" he said kissing her again before turning around and walking towards Brunner's classroom like his normal cocky self. Annabeth just smiled going into Paul's classroom where Nico and Thalia were talking.

"You're actually on time Nico" Annabeth said sitting down in her seat.

Nico shrugged "Didn't feel like watching you and Percy make out, and I had nothing better to do so I came to class".

"Did you tell kelp head about dinner with your family?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth nodded her head "Yeah I think he's a little freaked, I tried to tell him it didn't matter because my dad can't even hurt a fly but he said it's all about first impressions".

Thalia laughed "Oh god Percy's horrible at first impressions".

"Yeah he always says the stupidest things and he almost always breaks something" Nico said laughing.

"Then he'll fit in perfectly with the twins" Annabeth said as the last bell rang and Paul started talking.

**Mr. Brunner's Homeroom**

Percy stepped inside the classroom seconds before the tardy bell rang, smiling at Mr. Brunner Percy took his normal seat in the back of the room next to Travis Stoll.

"So what is this I hear that you walked through our wonderful high school hallways hand in hand with Annabeth Chase, and then kissed her in front of everyone?" Travis asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Percy smiled "All true".

"Seriously you're dating Annabeth Chase the school's hottest book worm. How did you manage that?"

Percy shrugged "I got skills man, something you obviously don't have".

"Hey now I've diffidently got skills" Travis said.

"Oh and how are those skills working on Katie Gardner?" Percy asked grinning.

"They are working great, it's just taking a little longer than normal to woo her" Travis said.

Percy laughed but before he could say something Mr. Brunner spoke "Percy, Travis you are supposed to be working on your homework not gossiping".

Percy and Travis both smiled and stopped talking, pretending to work on their homework.

After Percy and Nico got out of PE they stood talking in front of Percy's locker with Grover, and Jason. Percy stood leaning against his locker with his arms over his chest.

"Have you guys talked to your parents about going to Greece?" Percy asked.

"Dad's cool with it, and as long as Thalia and I are out of her hair Hera doesn't care" Jason said.

"Persephone doesn't want me to go, says we should have family time since I'm graduating and going to college soon, but dad thinks it's a good idea. Most likely he'll end up talking her into letting me go" Nico said.

"Parents think it's a good idea especially since they don't have to pay anything" Grover said smiling.

"Sweet, this is going to be the best summer ever" Percy said.

"You're just excited because Annabeth might be going" Nico said grinning at him.

"So what, I have an incredibly smart hot girlfriend. What's your excuse Nico? Oh by the way Luke is coming as well" Percy said grinning.

"What?"

"Yeah Thalia asked if he could come along and I said yes, Luke's a nice guy. Just because you see Thalia as a little sister and think Luke's a jerk because he's a year older than her, doesn't mean you're right Nico" Percy said.

Nico looked like he was going to explode "Ahhh" he yelled throwing his hands in the air and storming off down the hallway. Walking straight through a laughing Annabeth and Thalia without even apologizing.

"What the hell Nico?" Thalia yelled after him.

"What's with Nico?" Annabeth asked stopping in front of Percy.

Percy smiled setting his hands on her hips and pulling her to him "Told him Luke was coming with us to Greece, he didn't take it too well".

Thalia rolled her eyes "By the way he acts no one would know I'm six months older than him. Are we going to go to lunch I'm starving?"

"Yeah come on man let's go there serving enchiladas today" Grover said grinning.

"Alright, alright let's go" Percy said moving away from the locker and wrapping his arm around Annabeth's waist.

"How was class?" Percy asked as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Good, Dodd's is in a horrible mood though, Thalia pist her off" Annabeth said laughing.

Percy laughed "I had her second period so I won't be getting detention from her today".

"Good, so did anyone say anything about us going out to you?" Annabeth asked.

"Travis did, but I shut him up by bringing up Katie Gardner" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed "So what do you think we should do during open period today?"

"We could go hang out in the bleachers" Percy said.

"Is that were you take every girl?" Annabeth asked raising her eyebrow.

Percy smiled "No, if you really want to know I take them to the empty classroom on the second floor".

Annabeth frowned "I don't think I wanted to know that".

Percy stopped them from walking into the cafeteria "Come on wise girl I would never take you there, your different from every other girl and I like that about you".

Annabeth took a deep breath "I know that Percy, but you're gonna have to give me some time, I know your reputation with other girls, and it scares me".

Percy stepped closer to her cupping her cheeks in his hands "I would never intentionally hurt your wise girl, you have to know that".

"I know" Annabeth said softly.

Percy smiled lightly kissing her lips "Come on let's go get some lunch".

Annabeth smiled happily taking his hand in hers.


	19. Chapter 19

Tutoring Chapter 19

Percy stood outside Annabeth's house wearing a blue button up shirt with dark blue jeans, he was so nervous that he kept bouncing from one foot to the other, and his hands were sweating so much that he almost dropped the flowers for Mrs. Chase twice already. Taking a deep breath Percy finally pressed the doorbell. Seconds later he heard yelling and then the door flew up revealing two identical little boys grinning at him.

"Uhh hi, I'm Percy" Percy said smiling at the younger boys.

"Oh we know who you are, your Annabeth's boyyyfriend" the one on the right said.

"Yeah we saw your picture on her phone, and we know all about you" the one on the left said.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly not really sure what to say. But luckily he saved by Annabeth "What are you two doing?" she asked looking sternly at her younger brothers.

"Nothing" they said at the same time and ran off down the hall.

Annabeth shook her head smiling before stepping onto the front porch in front of Percy "Sorry about them, they're a little crazy. You look nice".

Percy smiled "Thanks, you look really nice as well. I uhh brought flowers for your step mom".

Annabeth smiled taking his hand in hers "Don't worry it'll be fine, my dad isn't that intimidating. But I think I know what will make you feel better".

"Oh and what's that?" Percy asked.

Annabeth didn't say anything as she stepped closer to him and standing on her tip toes to kiss him. When she pulled away Percy was smiling at her "That helped a lot but I think my nerves will come back when I meet your dad".

Annabeth just smiled taking his hand in hers and leading him into the house "My stepmom doesn't like shoes in the house so you'll have to take them off here" Annabeth said once they closed the door behind them, Percy took his shoes off the nerves coming back now that he was inside the house. "My dad is finishing up a business call in his office so he'll be a couple minutes, but my step mom is in the kitchen cooking dinner do you like lasagna?"

"I'm a teenage boy of course I like lasagna wise girl" Percy said smiling.

Annabeth laughed "Your right it was a dumb question, come on let's go meet Susan".

Percy didn't say anything as he followed Annabeth to the kitchen looking around the house he saw pictures of Annabeth and her brothers and her parents. He smiled at one that had Annabeth and Thalia in it while they were at the beach.

When they entered the kitchen Percy's eyes widened, the kitchen was bigger than his kitchen and dining room put together.

"Hey Susan" Annabeth said leaning against the island.

The older women turned around wiping her hands on a towel as she smiled at them "You must be Percy it's nice to meet" she said putting her hand out for him to shake.

Percy smiled shaking her hand and offering her the flowers "It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Chase, these are for you".

"Please call me Susan, thank you Percy these are lovely. My husband will be in his office for a while, most likely until dinner. You two can go upstairs until dinner is ready if you want" Susan said.

"Ya we'll go upstairs" Annabeth said grabbing Percy's hand and dragging him towards the stairs.

"What's with the rush wise girl?" Percy asked as they went up the stairs.

"The sooner we get to my room the longer we can get away from my dad" Annabeth said opening one of the many doors.

"Don't tell me you're nervous?" Percy asked smiling.

"I'm not nervous, the person you should be nervous about meeting is my mother, now she's intimidating, and she already doesn't like you for some reason" Annabeth said closing her bedroom door behind them.

"What why doesn't your mom like me?" Percy asked confused he was pretty sure he'd never meet Annabeth's mother before.

"At my track meet she saw you and told me to stay away from you, like she knew you or something" Annabeth said sitting down on her bed.

Percy frowned when a picture on her desk caught his eye picking it up he saw Annabeth standing next to a woman "Is this your mom?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded her head "Ya that's her".

Percy shook his head "I'm pretty sure I've never meet her".

"That's what's weird. Let's not talk about my mom right now. I already talked to my dad and Susan and they said I could go to Crete with you but they want to meet your dad first, they said it can be my graduation present. But I still have to talk to my mom" Annabeth said as Percy sat down next to her.

"What do you think she'll say?" Percy asked leaning against her headboard.

Annabeth sighed "I have no idea".

Percy intertwined their fingers "Let's not worry about it we still have two months before we graduate. So what's with all the owl stuff?"

"Well my mother was named after the Greek Goddess Athena, and her symbol is an owl. Which is my mother's favorite animal, and in turn my favorite animal. It's one of the few things we have in common" Annabeth explained resting her head on Percy's shoulder.

"That's cool, I guess that explains your owl earrings you wear sometimes" Percy said as he played with her hair.

Annabeth nodded her head "Yeah, did you ever talk to your mom about going to the district track meet?"

"Yeah I did, she says I can go, but I have to careful and call her when I get there and when I'm on my way home. Jason wants to go as well so he'll be riding with me" Percy said.

"I'm sure Piper is excited, Thalia and Luke are driving up as well, what's Nico doing?" Annabeth asked.

"He and Bianca are doing some kind of sibling bonding thing I don't exactly know" Percy said "Do you know what hotel the team is staying in?"

"Yeah it's the Phoenix Inn, we have almost an entire floor to ourselves so no one is separated or anything, Piper and I are roommates" Annabeth said.

"Do you think your coach will let you and Piper ride back with us?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged "I don't know he'll probably want notes from our parents or something, but that won't be hard you just have to woo my father at dinner".

Percy laughed "I don't know if I'm the right guy to woo a father at dinner, I don't have the greatest track record at making great first impressions".

"You'll do fine Perce" Annabeth said lightly kissing his lips.

They pulled away from each other right when Bobby and Matthew burst through the bedroom door. "Annabeth mom said dinner's ready" the yelled grinning ear to ear.

Annabeth glared at her brothers "What did I tell you two about bursting into my room like that, if you don't knock it off I'm going to steal _all_ your Lego's" she said seriously.

Their eyes widened "You don't know where there at?" they said trying desperately to trick Annabeth.

Annabeth smirked "Are you really willing to take that risk?"

"Were sorry" they both said turning around and running out the bedroom door.

"That will keep them scared for about two weeks" Annabeth said standing up from the bed.

Percy smiled "That was quite impressive, do you really know where their Lego's are?"

"Of course I do I also know where they're going to hide them, their my brothers and their extremely easy to read they can't hide anything from me" Annabeth said taking Percy's hand in hers as he stood up "We should get downstairs before my dad comes up here".

"Can I have one more good luck kiss before we go down there?" Percy asked grinning.

Annabeth laughed wrapping her arms around his neck "I guess I can do that for you seaweed brain" she said before pressing her lips to his. Percy tightly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him. Annabeth set her hands on his chest lightly pushing him away.

"I really don't want my brothers walking in on this, they'll diffidently tell my dad, and he'll freak" Annabeth said breathlessly.

Percy nodded his head "You're right, we should get downstairs".

After straightening their clothes and hair Annabeth led Percy downstairs to the kitchen where Susan was harshly whispering to Annabeth's dad.

"Uh hey guys, the twins said dinner was ready" Annabeth said looking at her parents with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it is, can you guys help me set the table" Susan asked.

"Yeah okay" Annabeth said moving towards her step mom to grab the silverware.

Percy took a deep breath stepping towards her dad and putting her hand out for him to shake "I'm Percy Jackson; it's nice to meet you Mr. Chase".

Fredrick eyed him for a second before tightly shaking Percy's hand "It's nice to meet you as well Percy".

"Come on Percy you can grab the plates" Annabeth said.

"Umm okay" Percy said quickly moving to the counter and grabbing the plates following Annabeth to the dining room.

Mr. and Mrs. Chase followed them with the lasagna, French bread, and salad. After everything was ready everyone sat down with Mr. and Mrs. Chase at the ends of the table, Bobby and Matthew on one side and Percy and Annabeth on the other.

"This lasagna is amazing Mrs. Chase" Percy said smiling.

"Thank you Percy I'm glad you like it" Susan said.

"So Percy tell us more about yourself?" Mr, Chase said looking Percy in the eye.

"Well I'm graduating with Annabeth in a couple of months; umm I really enjoy football, basketball, and swimming. Especially swimming, I'm attending UCLA in the fall, I joined their swim team" Percy said feeling uncomfortable talking about himself.

"He's being modest, he was heavily recruited by UCLA, he's going there on a full swimming scholarship" Annabeth said.

"Wow that's really impressive, why did you choose UCLA?" Mr. Chase asked.

"My father went to school there, he and I went to a tour over Christmas break and I feel in love with the school, the atmosphere, everything about it. It sucks that it's on the other side of the country but I know that my mom will be okay, she has Paul and I can see her on breaks and things. That was probably the hardest decision choosing to stay close to my mom or not" Percy said honestly.

"You must be pretty close to your mom?" Susan asked.

"I am for a long time we only had each other, my mom is the most important person in my life" Percy said.

Annabeth and Percy had never really talked about Percy's childhood before so the fact that he was mentioning it in front of her parents must have been hard and Annabeth could tell he was getting uncomfortable. Smiling at him she set her hand on his leg gently squeezing it.

"That's a good thing, I like that in a young man" Mr. Chase said.

Percy smiled looking down at his plate. For the rest of the dinner they talked about what Annabeth and Percy would be studying in college and telling different stories about Annabeth. Afterwards Percy and Annabeth washed the dishes.

"I should probably get going, it is a school night" Percy said as he dried his hands.

"Okay, I'll walk you out" Annabeth said.

"Percy's has to go I'm going to walk him out" Annabeth said as they entered the living room.

"It's was nice to meet you Percy, your welcome here anytime" Susan said smiling at him.

Percy shook Mr. Chase's hand again "Thank you for having me, dinner was amazing".

Percy slide his shoes back on as he and Annabeth stepped outside, they didn't say anything until they got to his car. Leaning against it he smiled at her setting his hands on her hips and pulling her against him.

"I think you did pretty well seaweed brain, especially opening about how important your mom is to you" Annabeth said smiling.

"I didn't mean to talk about her it just came out" Percy said honestly.

"Well it was a good touch, I should probably get back inside" Annabeth said.

"I'll see you at school then" Percy said before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers.

Annabeth smiled pulling away "See you at school seaweed brain" she said as she stepped back and Percy moved getting into his car.


	20. Chapter 20

Tutoring Chapter 20

"Did you check the oil and tires and your emergency kit in your car?" Sally asked Percy for the tenth time.

Rolling his eyes as he packed his duffle bag he answered her "Yes mom I checked it last night and this morning".

"What about underwear, did you pack extra's just in case?" Sally asked worried.

"You've been standing here the entire time mom, you saw me pack extra underwear. Everything's going to be fine, I'll call you when we get to the hotel and then to the track meet, and before we go to sleep. And I'll call you on our way home tomorrow after the meet. Relax mom, Jason is going to be with me, so you know I won't be getting into any trouble" Percy said setting his hands on his mom's shoulders trying to comfort her.

Sally sighed "I know, I just worry about you".

"I know you do but I promise everything is going to be okay. I'll be with Jason and Annabeth two of the most responsible people I know" Percy said as he turned around to keep packing his duffle bag.

"I'm gonna have Paul check everything in your car again and pack some cookies for your trip" Sally said as she left the room.

Percy shook his head as he grabbed his phone charger, iPod, docking station and his swim suit throwing them into his bag before zipping it up. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he saw a message from Annabeth.

'Just left the school, Piper's already asleep. When are you leaving?' Annabeth

' Just finished packing it'll be another 30 to say bye to my mom, and then picking up Jason and Thalia' Percy texted back. Since Thalia's parents didn't know about Luke Percy was going to pick her up and then meet Luke at a gas station on the highway where Thalia would get in his car.

'Ok well I'm going to follow Piper's lead and go to sleep, I hate bus rides, see you at the hotel in a couple hours' Annabeth.

'Okay have fun' Percy said putting his phone in his pocket and grabbing his duffle bag heading down the stairs, where his mom was packing a plastic container with his favorite blue chocolate chip cookies.

Percy dropped his bag by the front door before going in the kitchen and kissing her cheek "Thanks mom" he said snagging one.

Sally just smiled shaking her head as she finished packing them "Paul's checking your car again, and then you can go".

"Okay, Annabeth text me and said the bus just left the school, and that she was going to try and sleep" Percy said leaning against the counter.

"I really like her Percy, she's good for you" Sally said smiling at him.

Percy smiled "I know, I'm just terrified that I'm going to screw it all up and lose her".

Sally set her hand on his shoulder "Than don't screw it up, go back to the old Percy, and keep Annabeth for as long as you can".

"Thanks mom" Percy said hugging her.

"Car's ready to go I checked every inch of that car, it's good to go" Paul said stepping into the kitchen.

"Sweet thanks Paul, I'll see you guys tomorrow night, it'll probably be pretty late though" Percy said moving towards the front door.

"Ok just make sure you call me and tell me you're alright, and please be safe. I love you" Sally said pulling him into another tight hug.

"I will I promise, love you to mom" Percy said pulling out of the hug. Picking up his bag he quickly opened the door "Bye Paul" he said quickly escaping out the door before his mom could hug him again. Percy loved his mom to death but sometimes she was a little over bearing.

Throwing his bag in the trunk he headed towards Jason and Thalias. Pulling up in front of the house he honked the horn, mostly to annoy his uncle Zeus.

"Do you really have to do that, dad's going to freak out" Jason said getting in the front seat.

"That's exactly why I did it, you're leaving so it don't matter. Where's Thalia?" Percy asked.

"You know how Thalia is, she's taking her time" Jason said rolling his eyes.

Sighing with irritation Percy started honking the horn until Thalia finally came out of the house.

"I swear to god Percy if you don't stop honking that horn I'm going to kick your ass" Thalia said getting into the back seat.

"Well maybe if you didn't take so long I wouldn't have to honk the horn" Percy said driving away from the house.

By the time they got to the gas station where they were meeting Luke Percy was about ready to throttle his cousin. Don't get him wrong he loved his cousin but sometimes she could drive him up a wall.

"See you guys at the hotel" Percy said before quickly speeding off "I thought we'd never get rid of her" he said as Jason plugged in his IPhone and started playing his and Percy's favorite playlist.

"I think she enjoys irritating you, just because your eye starts twitching and you get this weird look on your face when you try not to yell at people" Jason said smiling.

"My eye does not twitch" Percy said with a glare.

Jason laughed "It's doing it right now".

"Shut up sparky, before I make you ride with Luke and Thalia" Percy said seriously.

"How did you find out about that nickname?" Jason asked wide eyed.

Percy laughed "Piper is one of Annabeth's best friends, and Annabeth is my girlfriend. She may have let it slip the other day".

"I told her not to tell anyone about that" Jason said groaning.

"Don't sweat it Jace I won't tell anyone else, but it is kind of funny" Percy said smiling.

"We'll see how funny it is when I find out what Annabeth's nickname for you is" Jason said glaring at him.

"That's easy I'll tell you what it is, but I swear if you tell anyone else I'll beat you. Annabeth calls me seaweed brain" Percy said smiling.

Jason snorted "She calls you seaweed brain?"

"Yes because I love the sea and because apparently my head is full of seaweed" Percy explained.

Jason started laughing so hard that he snorted "That's actually really good your head is full of seaweed".

"I mean it Jason you say anything and I'm telling everyone about what happened at camp when you were twelve" Percy said seriously.

Jason's eyes widened "Alright, alright I swear I won't say anything".

Percy smiled "Good. Can you grab the cookies out of my bag, I'm getting hungry".

"Cookies, do you mean Aunt Sally's amazing blue chocolate chip cookies" Jason said excited.

"Yup made especially for our trip" Percy said.

"Awesome" Jason cried climbing over the back seat to dig through Percy's bag, after a couple of minutes he turned around a huge grin on his face "Got'em" he said opening the bag and handing one to Percy "God I love these cookies" Jason said biting into one.

Percy nodded his head "Remember when you, Nico, Thalia and me would have campouts in my living room and my mom would make these. Thalia would always steal Nico's resulting with him in tears. And my mom comforting him and making more just for him".

Jason laughed "Nico really knew how to play the poor me card, and your mom thought he was the greatest kid ever".

"I never understood how he came to tears that quick" Percy said shaking his head.

"Remember when Thalia convinced him to jump from the tree in our backyard and he broke his wrist, I thought Hera was going to have a heart attack because Nico wouldn't stop crying" Jason said laughing.

"He still holds a grudge about that, but he was always so gullible, we got into a lot of trouble as kids" Percy said finally turning off the highway and heading towards the hotel where Goode High School track team was staying.

Jason snorted "We still get into a lot of trouble, especially you, Nico, and Thalia".

"Not all of us can be the golden child" Percy teased.

"Oh come on we both know you're gonna end up working for your dad, you act like you don't care about him but we all know you do" Jason said smirking at Percy.

"I'll only end up working for my dad if going to the Olympics doesn't work out" Percy said.

"But you still want to work at his aquariums as his head marine biologist" Jason said still smirking.

Percy rolled his eyes with irritation "Okay fine after college if I don't make it in the Olympics I want to work in my dad's aquarium as a marine biologist. Happy now".

Jason just continued smirking "I am now. Do you know how to get to the hotel?"

"I printed directions they're in the dash board" Percy said.

Forty minutes later they finally managed to find the hotel, after getting lost only two times and the two boys yelling at each other. But it seemed like they pulled up just in time because the school bus was just pulling away to go park.

"How far are Luke and Thalia?" Percy asked as they got out of the car grabbing their bags.

"She just text me and said they're about ten minutes away" Jason said throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"I'm texting Annabeth to see what room there in, I say we check in, drop our bags off at the room and then meet up with the girls for lunch before they have to go to the track for the beginning of the meet" Percy said locking the car and heading towards the hotel lobby.

"Sounds good man" Jason said.

"Hello how can I help you two?" the lady at the front desk said as they walked.

"Room for Jackson" Percy said leaning against the counter.

"Okay, you're in room 320 on the third floor. Are you two from Goode High School?" she asked.

Percy nodded his head signing the receipt "Yes were here to watch our girlfriends compete".

"Oh well looks like you got lucky, you're on the same floor as the rest of the team. Here's your room key, and pool towels, the pool closes at eleven and opens at nine. Thank you for staying with the Hilton and have a great day" she said smiling.

Jason and Percy both thanked the lady before going to the elevator. Pulling out his phone he saw a text from Annabeth 'We just got here, were in room 308, what room are you in?'

'320, were gonna drop off our bags and then come by your room, that cool?' Percy texted back.

'Sounds good' Annabeth replied.

"The girls are in room 308. I'm gonna call my mom before she starts freaking out" Percy said as they got into the elevator.

Percy didn't get off the phone with his mom until they had gotten into their room. The room had two double beds with a mediums sized flat screen on top of a dresser with a mini fridge next to it and a microwave on top of it. After using the bathroom both boys headed towards Annabeth and Pipers room.

Annabeth opened the door wearing black and green running shorts with charcoal grey tank top.

"Hey guys come on in" She said opening the door wider "Luke and Thalia just checked in, their dropping their bags off before meeting us here".

Jason made a puking noise as he entered the room that looked just like his and Percy's. Smiling he flopped onto the bed next to Piper who was wearing green running shorts and a yellow tank top.

"Hey Pipes" he said kissing her cheek.

Once Percy stepped into the room and Annabeth shut the door he pulled her into a hug. "Missed you wise girl" he whispered into her ear.

Annabeth smiled eagerly hugging him back "Missed you to seaweed brain".

Percy smiled lightly kissing her lips "So how was the bus ride?" he asked as he sat down on the bed pulling her down next to him.

Annabeth groaned "Horrible, between stinky boys and pot holes I barely got any sleep I'm so glad they invented IPods otherwise I would have died of boredom. I have no idea how but Piper slept the entire time. How was the drive?"

"Good, my mom made us cookies so I was excited" Percy said smiling.

By that time Thalia and Luke knocked on the door so the six friends headed to the Denny's down the street.


End file.
